The Blossom and The Wolf
by Step of Faith
Summary: AUSakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly by her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET
1. Prologue:Memories

A/N: Hi all...This is my first CCS fic, though I have many Inu fics. Just a quick note: The story is mainly about Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo. I'm just gonna use the Inu gangs names as friends...supporting roles. 

Summary: AU; Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly by her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET

Disclaimer: Don't own the CCS gang...and I'm just borrowing the Inuyasha gang.

The Blossom and the Wolf

By Step of Faith

Prologue: Memories

(Flashback)

A little girl crawling to her mother happily started to stand up.

"Come on, Saku!" Her mother, Nadeshiko called.

"You can do it!" Said her father.

Little Touya was grinning from ear to ear. "Yay! Saku-chan, that a girl!"

(End Flashback)

That was one memory that she will never forget.

Crawling out of bed, Sakura got ready for another day at school.

"Sakura! If you don't get down right now, Touya and I are leaving!" Sakura's father yelled.

"Hold on Dad! Don't leave yet!" Sakura yelled. She was still trying to put her uniform on.

(A/N: I have a thing for the exclamation points huh?)

As she went downstairs, she found the house to be very quiet.

Strange, she thought. "Dad, Touya? Are you still here?" she asked.

No sound emitted from the kitchen. The only thing left was a note and a piece of bread.

The note read:

Sakura,

Toya and I left. Here's a piece of bread. Don't be late for school. Come home at 3:30.

Fujitaka

Sakura could not believe it. Her father called himself by his name to his daughter.

She re-read the note and yelled, "WHAAATTT!"

3:30! But, school ends at 3:10, Hoe... She left her thought cut off and ran to school.

Sakura got to school with two minutes left to spare. She was huffing and panting.

" Hey Sakura, glad you made it on time." said Tomoyo, Saku's best friend.

" I know, I thought I was a goner this time." Sakura said as she sat down on her seat.

When she sat on her seat, the teacher, Mr. Terada, came in with a student behind him.

" Class, sorry I'm late, but we have a new exchange student. Please welcome Syaoran Li." the teacher said as the student came to the side of him.

" Li, do you mind sharing a few things with the class?"

" Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm from Hong Kong. I am the heir of the Li Clan." the new student said.

" Alright Li, please take a seat behind Sakura Kinomoto." the teacher waved him to the seat.

Li took a bow and walked to the open seat.

Sakura turned her head around to say hi to him. Instead of answering her, he glared at her with a look that said, 'Leave me along'.

So Sakura turned to Tomoyo and they both shrugged.

During lunch time, Sakura and Tomoyo headed to the Go-Shinboku tree.

" Hey Saku-chan, Tomo-chan." their freind Kagome said.

Kagome, who is a junior, sat on her boyfriend, Inuyasha, who is also a junior. They have been going out since the 8th grade, which means 3 years.

Sakura and Tomoyo are both 15 years old. Sango and Miroku are seniors and are going out. They started dating in the 9th grade.

Though they are all different grades and ages, they have been friends since the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd grade. If ya know what I mean.

" Hey, why is that boy sulking by th bench?" Miroku asked.

" Huh?" Sakura asked and turned her head.

" That's Li Syaoran. He's new in our class. He totally snobbed Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Well, let me teach him a lesson on ignoring our little Sakura." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to get up and go to the boy. But Kagome grabbed on to his arm.

"Inuyasha, don't," said Kagome. " Just leave him alone right now. He's new and it's probably first day jitter bugs."

"Kagome! We need to teach him a lesson. He's gotta learn to respect others." Inuyasha yelled at her and yanked his arm away.

(Syaoran's POV)

I was walking around the bench when I saw those two girls from class hanging with some other students.

I saw this boy look at me and turned back to his friends. Then I guess on of his other friends stood up and yelled. He got yanked back by a girl, who I presumed, was his girlfriend. He then yanked his arm free and started walking towards me.

" Hey You! What gives you the right to snob one of my friends?" the boy yelled.

I gave him a glare and said, "What gives you the right to yell at me?"

"Look, just because you're new, I'll go easy on you. I don't want you snobbing Sakura-chan or anyone of my friends got that." said the boy again.

"Fine, I'll stop snobbing her if she stops trying to make friends with me. Got that? What ever your name is." I said back. That sounded to lame.

" Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, so don't you forget that Li." Inuyasha said and left.

One reason why I snobbed her is because she's hiding something that no one knows about. I could tell by the look in her eyes, when I first met her in class.

Later, when she is alone, I'll question her about it. Till then, I'll just keep my distance.

A/N: Hey hey hey! Congrats to me! The prologue is done. It was 6 pages long according to my folder paper. Also, next chapter might be in a couple of weeks...depends on the spare time I have in class. I'm also finishing up my fic Mothers of Mayhem, Songs from the Soul. So yea...just keep hoping for the first chapter. Chapters I have planned so far are:

Chapter 1: Tears

Chapter 2: Brotherly Abuse

Chapter 3: The Bridge

Chapter 4: I'll protect you

Okay...now you know what to do. Just click that little button below and review...any questions are what evers, just put it in the review


	2. Tears

A/N: Here's the first chapter. Eriol makes his entrance.  
  
Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? S+S E+T  
  
Reviews: Wow! 6 reviews for the first chapter! I was at least hoping on one but six is good. Let's strive for 16 reviews now.^-^  
  
emily says:  
  
  
  
HURRY UP AND UPDATE!   
  
I say: Yes, i'm hurry as fast as i can...with all my school work an all...lol  
  
amber-eyez says:  
  
  
  
this is good upd8 soon^_^  
  
I say: Thanks for the review! I updated...lol  
  
  
  
Purple Rose Fairy says:  
  
Well, you started off kind of slow, but I have faith in your story! keep updating. I'll be sure to read every chapter and reveiw them!   
  
I say: Okay, what do u mean by slow? I know this is my first CCS fic, but hey...my other fics aren't that bad...and i'll be updating till the fic is finish. I already have 3 more chapters planned.  
  
neolannia says:  
  
so far so good btw do read the harry potter books and watch yu yu hakusho (i think thats how u spell it) cause i thought of a great plot that involes all 3   
  
I say: Thanks for your review! Sorry, I only watched the harry potter movies, and i watch yu yu hakusho sometimes.  
  
Kura-chan says:  
  
I'm waiting for the next chappy. Update soon. Oh is Inuyasha a demon?   
  
I say: I udpated! lol...and Inuyasha is a half demon...i can neva live without those cute little ears of his...lol...  
  
jasmine says:  
  
  
  
Keep going this story is gonna be big. I love the story.   
  
I say: Thanks for your review. I will keep the story going...i'm glad u like the story.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the CCS  
  
The Blossom and The Wolf  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
"Fine, I'll stop snobbing her if she stops trying to make friends with me. Got that? What ever your name is." I said back. That sounded to lame.  
  
" Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, so don't you forget that Li." Inuyasha said and left.  
  
One reason why I snobbed her is because she's hiding something that no one knows about. I could tell by the look in her eyes, when I first met her in class.  
  
Later, when she is alone, I'll question her about it. Till then, I'll just keep my distance.  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 1: Tears  
  
Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo when her phone started ringing.  
  
She looked at her phone and saw it was Eriols' number.  
  
" It's Eriol, you wanna answer it?" Sakura asked suductively.  
  
" No Way! You know how I feel about him." Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
" Fine," said Sakura, then she pressed answer. " Hello?"  
  
" Hey Sakura, your brother called and told me that your father and he won't be home. They said to come to my place." said Eriol on the other side.  
  
" Okay Eriol, See ya." Sakura said. She hung up and turned to Tomoyo.  
  
" I have to go to Eriols'. No doubt Dad and Touya are there." Sakura said sighing.  
  
" You really don't like your dad and brother, huh?" Tomoyo said sympathetically.  
  
" Well, it's uh...no reason. I think I'm going into my period early. You know he he....PMS?" Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
They both walked to Eriol's house together.  
  
" Hey Sakura, I gotta go. Mother just paged me." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Alright Tomo-chan, I'll see you tomorrow in school." said Sakura. She said that like nothing was going wrong. How wrong she was.  
  
" Sakura! Sakura! I think you should go straight home." Eriol called running up to her from his school.  
  
" Go home? But you said..." Before Sakura could finish, Eriol cut her off.  
  
" Look Sakura, your father and brother are at my house. They also look really angry." Eriol said worriedly.  
  
" Thanks for telling me Eriol-kun. I'll go straight home." Sakura said smiling. He is the only one who knows about her father and brother. Though she couldn't tell Tomoyo though, because she is still family.  
  
She walked away from the house and headed for home. She didn't know that a certain boy was following her.  
  
When she got home, she went up to her bedroom and straight to her phone.  
  
She wanted to call Tomoyo,but knew that she was busy. So she decided to call Kagome, a long time friend since Sakura was 6.  
  
* It's ringing. Okay, calm down girl. Oh, the ringing stopped.* Sakura thought.  
  
" Hello," came a manly voice.  
  
" Hi, may I please speak to Kagome?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
" Uh...hold on," the voice said.  
  
" Kagome, the phone," came Inuyasha's voice.  
  
(Hmmm...what could they be doing?)  
  
" Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
" Kagome? This is Sakura. What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I'm a...I'm a, doing my homework with Inuyasha." Kagome's voice came out.  
  
* Really now?* Sakura thought. " Sure you are..." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
" Okay fine...I'm not doing my homework, I'm..." Kagome's voice got cut off because the phone jack was cut.  
  
" Well, well, tsk tsk, Sakura. You know better than to disobey. Why weren't you at Eriols'? " Sakura's father said sternly.  
  
" I, I, I'm sorry father. I never got a message to go there." Sakura said nervously.  
  
" Of course you didn't. Sakura I'd like a word with you." Touya said.  
  
" O...okay," she said nervously.  
  
On the otherside of the house in a room you hear a...  
  
SLAP!  
  
Sakura's hand went to her strucked face. It stung badly.  
  
" Sakura! You disobeyed us so you get the punishment. Now, you can't cry now. Mommy's not here anymore." Touya yelled at her.  
  
Touya went to the drawer and pulled out a metal ruler.  
  
Sakura's face went white and her eyes went wide.  
  
" Please Touya, don't. Anything, but that." Sakura begged and whined.  
  
" Sorry Sakura, you have to suffer the punishment." He said, while holding Sakura on her stomach.  
  
" Touya, Please No!," cried Sakura. She never cried in school or anywhere in public because of how much it caused her pain.  
  
Outside of the house, was Syaoran Li. He had followed her all the way from school.  
  
* So that's whats happening to her.* He looked inside from the rear window.  
  
" I have to tell somebody this. She could probably die from child abuse." Li said, then he started running.  
  
After about 50 wackings, Sakuras' back was red. She was already crying. When she was able to run, she ran straight to her room and locked her door.  
  
Sakura cried and cried and cried. No doubt that her back hurts, she didn't cry because of the pain, she cried about the way Touya spat out the word 'mommy'.  
  
*How can he treat mother like dirt? She gave him life, he should be punished for treating her like that. He doesn't deserve to live.* She thought.  
  
She thought back to when her mother had died.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Daddy? Where's Mommy?" a little 6 years old Sakura asked.  
  
" She's gone, she's dead, Sakura! She's dead and you killed her!" her father yelled and threw her to the other side of the room.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Since than, Sakuras' life had been miserable. She still doesn't know why her father said that she killed her mother. Her brother hurts her for his own pleasure. Truth being, Touya really wants Sakura for his sexual needs. Let's hope someone saves her in time.  
  
A/N: Okay, picture a brother and sister getting it on...ewww, mental image..._ yuck! Okay, so the first chapter is done. Please r/r  
  
Chapter 2: Brotherly Abuse 


	3. Brotherly Abuse

A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter...some of ya may flame me for it but, please this is part of the story...  
  
WARNING: SOME GRAPICS...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? S+S E+T  
  
ReViEwS:  
  
Nikita says:  
  
I've never read a CCS fanfic with InuYasha in it o.o but it looks very cool. *imagines Inu in school uniform* ^^;  
  
I supposed CCS fans are not used to incest though (reads your note) o.O; I don't mind really I see that in other animes fanfics all the time (like yu yu hakusho)  
  
Anyway, I like the angst! You're doing a good job! ^-^   
  
I say: Thanks for your review ^_^ Incest yea....but....only in this chapter and the next...  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny says:  
  
ouch poor sakura  
  
please update soon!  
  
-Hannah   
  
I say: Yea, poor Saku-chan....I updated!  
  
magiabruxa says:  
  
Loved it! I mean...its sad...but I love the story! PLease update soon! Thank you bye!  
  
Magiabruxa^-^   
  
I say: Thanks for reviewing. I updated!  
  
YamiSerenity says:  
  
I like the way this is turning out! Go, Syaoran! Save Sakura, she needs you!! Go go go!! Keep up the great work!   
  
I say: Well, I can't say if he will save her or not...but he is trying. Thanks for the review.  
  
amber-eyez says:   
  
ok, bad mental picture on the last comment! upd8 soon^_^  
  
(ah! it won't go away)   
  
I say: Oh yea...very bad..i didn't even know why i put it there but, it's all for the good.  
  
Kura-chan says:  
  
That's what i meant, half demon. I wasn't sure since i wasn't sure. *blinks* well, i feel bad for SAkura. And this story is ooc, isn't it? Syaoran really wouldn't act that way, but thank god he is! Update, update, update, oh and update!   
  
I say: Yes, this story is an AU fic. Inu and the gang might not be in this chapter but, you'll see Eriol, Tomoyo, and the Syao..and the rest of the CCS pplz. Thanks for the review!  
  
sarah says:   
  
Update!! It's a cool story, but kind of sad, hope it gets better (as in happier) though! Ok.. so update again real soon ok?.. byebye^^   
  
I say: Right now it's going to have the angst parts...in the later chapters it'll get happier though  
  
friend says:   
  
update soon great start make graphic   
  
I say: Okay...graphic as in hmm....brother sister getting on? well...u'll see  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nada.....  
  
The Blossom and The Wolf  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Daddy? Where's Mommy?" a little 6 years old Sakura asked.  
  
" She's gone, she's dead, Sakura! She's dead and you killed her!" her father yelled and threw her to the other side of the room.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Since than, Sakuras' life had been miserable. She still doesn't know why her father said that she killed her mother. Her brother hurts her for his own pleasure. Truth being, Touya really wants Sakura for his sexual needs. Let's hope someone saves her in time.  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 2: Brotherly Abuse  
  
Syaoran ran straight to where the buy, Eriol, lives.  
  
*He has to be home, he just has to be.* Syaoran thought.  
  
While back at Sakura's house...  
  
" Sakura! Dad went out and I want you to come here now!" Touya yelled.  
  
Sakura came running down the stairs. " Yea, Touya?"  
  
" I want you to make us dinner, then I want you to shower and come to my room. Understood?" commanded Touya.  
  
Sakura only nodded and went into the kitchen. She started to cook when...  
  
DING DONG!  
  
" Sakura! Make a dinner for three, Yukito is staying the night." Touya yelled from the front door.  
  
" Okay," Sakura yelled back.  
  
After dinner, Sakura showered in her bathroom, while Yukito and Touya used Touya's bathroom.  
  
Then after Sakura did as she was told she went to Touya's room.  
  
" What did you want, Touya?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
" Come here," he said seductively. While Yukito was on the bed rubbing something.  
  
" What are you gonna do?" asked Sakura.  
  
" I need pleasure right now, Sakura. You're gonna help Yukito and I relieve our hardened cock." Touya said rather alluringly.  
  
" N...no, Touya. I'm your sister. You can't do this, please d...." Sakura said but, couldn't finish.  
  
Touya held Sakura's head in place and made ready for Yukito's manhood.  
  
*No, please no...* Sakura thought.  
  
Back to where Syaoran is...  
  
" Oh, come on," he growled in fustration. Eriol wasn't home due to going out with Tomoyo, as a friendly date.  
  
Back in Touya's room, Sakura was crying hard. Touya had her suck Yukito's cock.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was doing. But if she didn't do it, she'd be dead by now. She never thought her brother and Yukito was like this.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Harder! Suck harder!" Yukito said/moaned. Touya in the background smirking.  
  
Then after awhile, Yukito relieved his hardened cock in Sakuras' mouth.  
  
"Now Sakura, swallow, and swallow a lot." Touya said.  
  
Sakura did as she was told, then she laid still on the bed Touya took this opportunity to climb on her.  
  
" Now Sakura, don't scream. Just feel pleasure." Touya seductively said.  
  
He began to nibble on her neck, than he traveled down. One breast in his mouth and his hand massaging the other.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but, moan.  
  
Yukito decided to have fun too by joining in. He started to rub Sakura's clit. Sakura not knowing what was happening let out a tiny squeak.  
  
" So you like that Sakura? You want more?" Yukito asked.  
  
Sakura tried to shake her head no. But it somehow turned up to be a yes.  
  
" Oh, so you do want more Sakura. Alright, we'll give it to you." Yukito said and proceeded to put one finger in her womanhood.  
  
This got a little cat mew from Sakura. Touya decided to stop what he was doing and started rubbing his hardened cock.  
  
"Hey Yuki, let me go for the kitty." Touya said.  
  
"Sure, Touya." Yukito said taking his finger out and licking it.  
  
Touya moved his cock to Sakuras' entrance.  
  
Sakura thought, *Oh no! Could this be it? Could this be the end of my virgin life?*  
  
Syaorn had to act fast. He knew that something wasn't right. *Just hold on Sakura, hold on.* He thought to himself.  
  
He decided to take matters into his own hands. He started his way back to Sakuras' house.  
  
After getting back to her house he could hear muffled screams. *Oh god! I hope I'm not to late!* He crept up the stairs and down a long corridor. (Yes, Sakura lives in a mansion because she's rich. As well as Eriol and Tomoyo.)  
  
" Damn, this place is huge. I can't feel here aura or anyone elses for that matter." Syaoran muttered. Then he yipped due to a ringing of a phone.  
  
It came from a room that was very pink. He took it as Sakuras' room. He decided to answer the phone. Well, her cell phone. It had the name Inuyasha on it.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran answered.  
  
" Sak...Hey wait! You're not Sakura. What did you do with her!" the guy on the other side of the phone said.  
  
" Listen, I don't need your attitude right now, Tetsusaiga. Somethings up so I suggest you call back after I rescue the damsel in distress." Syaoran said before pressing the off button.  
  
*Now where can that room be?* Syaoran thought.  
  
The place had at least 50 rooms. Sakuras' father had the master bedroom which was on the fisrt floor. Sakura's on the second floor, and Touya's and other guest rooms are on the third floor. Which Syaroan isn't even close to.  
  
In Touyas' room, Sakura is trying her hardest not to have her brother rape her.  
  
* I can't believe it's actually happening. My brother is actually trying to rape me. It's so...so incest.* Sakura thought as she was about to give up.  
  
Will there be no hope for out young Sakura? Will Syaroan get to her in time?  
  
A/N: Alright, Chapter 2 is finished...spent my time to write it yestereday, took my time today to type it. *sigh*...anyways...please r/r ^_^ Next chapter: The Bridge 


	4. The Bridge

A/N: I'm just getting rid of song excerpts and what nots...I don't want to risk account removal.

Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? S+S E+T

Disclaimer: Must I do this on all my fics? uu...ne ways...don't own ne thing...

**The Blossom and The Wolf**

**By WiNgEd GuArDiAn**

Scenes from last chapter

The place had at least 50 rooms. Sakuras' father had the master bedroom which was on the fisrt floor. Sakura's on the second floor, and Touya's and other guest rooms are on the third floor. Which Syaroan isn't even close to.

In Touyas' room, Sakura is trying her hardest not to have her brother rape her.

I can't believe it's actually happening. My brother is actually trying to rape me. It's so...so incest. Sakura thought as she was about to give up.

Will there be no hope for out young Sakura? Will Syaroan get to her in time?

End

Chapter 3: The Bridge

Syaoran was halfway through the second floor to the third floor.

Man, how long is the corridor? Oh wait! I think I see it Syaoran thought.

Yes, the stairway was there. But there was one problem.

" What the..." Syaoran said. " The door to the stairways is locked. Just great." he mumbled.

Then he kicked the wall and the door mysteriously opened.

" Okay, that was way too weird." he said. Then he ran up the stairs.

Back in Touya's room...

" Come on, Sakura! I need pleasure now so stop moving." Touya yelled.

" No, I won't have my virginity lost to my brother." Sakura yelled back.

" Yukito, hold her down!" Touya said angrily.

Yukito grabbed a hold of Sakura and held her down.

Just when things were going from bad to worse, Syaoran was running up the second flight of stairs. You see, to go to the third floor, you have to go up four flights up. I know that's far but, that's the way it was designed.

" Alright, Sakura. Don't scream now." Touya said.

" No...wait Touya! Maybe I should do this, after all, if you did it, it would be too incest. Also, it may ruin your rep." Yukito said.

" You're right, Yuki. Alright, you can do it." Touya said.

" Thanks Touya. Alright, Sakura here I come."

" No...please no." Sakura yelled. Oh god! Somebody please help me!

" Sakura! Be quiet, do you want the neighbors to hear us?" Touya said.

" Yes, I'd want them to hear me. When they do, they'll come and help me." yelled Sakura.

Things were not going well for Sakura. As for Syaoran, things were getting better. He was now on the floor but, still one more bad thing. Which one was the door?

Oh man! Syaoran groaned. Come on Sakura, I need you to scream. Anything! Do something! He was almost dead tired. He slumped up against the wall. He started to cry because his head hurts with frustration.

Then his miracle happened. Syaoran heard a slight scream but, muffled. Oh thank you, Sakura. That's just what I needed. Please keep yelling. He though that very moment.

He kept running and running. He started running faster as the thought of his cousin, Mei Ling. You see, the only reason that he knew what was wrong with Sakura was because Mei Ling was the same way. The look in the eyes, and everything.

" AHHHHHHH! Someone please help meeeeee!" came a very loud scream. Syaoran was pulled out of his reverie.(Spelling?)That was Sakura! It was louder, that must mean I'm closer.

" Help me...!" The voice was getting louder but, weaker.

Then Syaoran heard the door rattle on his left. That must be it. Syaoran thought.

He went for the door, but was thrown back by some invisable force. What the fuck! It had some sort of aura.

" Sakura," Syaoran yelled, hoping that she could hear him.

Sakura, on the other side of the door, heard him. She didn't know who it was, but hoped it was someone she knew.

She kicked Yukito off of her. Softly muttering the word 'sorry'. She raced to the door, but Touya blocked her path.

" Please Touya, let me go." cried Sakura.

" You know I can't Sakura. What would our father say?" Touya said with a smirk.

" Please get me out of here!" Sakura yelled.

Right then and there, Syaoran had snapped. He ran straight to the door and kicked it open.

The door landed right on Touya. He grunted and passed out. Sakura stepped right across the door and into the hallway. She didn't take notice of what she was wearing. Which was well, nothing.

" Um, Sakura, I think you should put on something." Syaoran said with a blush.

" Huh? Li-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura said, then after she said that she took into consideration of what he said. She looked down and found that she had nothing on.

She had a very rosy red face. She said, "HHHOOOEEE!" Then ran or more like dashed to her room.

When she came back out, she had a very big bag filled with all her clothes. Well, half of her clothes.

" So where are you going to take me?" Sakura asked Li.

" We're going to Eriol's house." He said not looking at her.

" Okay." She said and headed out the door.

As they were walking, Syaoran decided to start a conversation.

" So, Sakura, is your family always like that?" Syaoran asked, and didn't know that it was a touchy subject.

" Well, no. It wasn't always like this. It was nice and perfect before my mother died. How did you know about my family.?" Sakura said.

" Well, I, well, first I followed you home because the look you always have at school looks like the look my cousin has and the second is because I know Eriol, Eriol knows you, and you know Eriol." Syaoran said all in one breath.

" Oh, well, nothing matters anymore. I've been violated in more ways then one, Li, I'm going to the bridge. I'm gonna leave this world and don't you dare try to stop me!" Sakura said crying and ran.

" Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran yelled.

A/N: Aights, that was the third chapter...Sorry it took so long...uu. I feel awful for making you wait that long. So to make up for it, next chapter will be in a week I promise. Also, if I get 40 reviews by next chappie posting, I will do double and post up another chapter right after it. Please r/r I love you all...Spring break has started so I have two weeks off and two weeks of pure writing,typing,reading, and of course, watching tv/anime. Also, please read and review my other fics. A Kitsune's Heart, Shikon Rangers, Crossing to the Other Side, and my newest One Shot, Is Life nothing but a dream? See you all later. If you have any questions about this fic, please include it in your review and I will answer it to u personally when u give your email address. Thank you.


	5. I'll Protect You

A/N: Nothing much to say but HOW COME I DIDN'T GET MY REVIEWS!!! I DIDN'T GET 40....OH WELL..._ anyways....so on with the story.  
  
Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nada...  
  
***Special thanks to: angel-wings-131, magiabruxa, Cherry Jade, Starry22153, azn-kitties***   
  
The Blossom and The Wolf  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
" Oh, well, nothing matters anymore. I've been violated in more ways then one, Li, I'm going to the bridge. I'm gonna leave this world and don't you dare try to stop me!" Sakura said crying and ran.  
  
" Sakura!!! Stop!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
'Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...'  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 4: I'll Protect you  
  
Sakura was halfway across the street. She could still here Syaoran yelling at her to stop.  
  
She couldn't take life anymore. She was physically and emotionally hurt.  
  
*Oh gods! Why did Touya have to do that? I mean, it was already bad when dad started to beat me for no reason.* Sakura thought.  
  
The bridge was coming closer to her view. But no closer was the bridge for Syaoran. He felt bad for talking about something very emotional to her. He then found himself in front of Eriol's house.  
  
Syaoran took notice that Eriol was home. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. Then the door opened.  
  
" Uh...yes, may I help you?" asked Eriol.  
  
It was pretty late, so Syaoran thought Eriol couldn't see him.  
  
" Eriol, it's me Syaoran." Syaoran said.  
  
" Syaoran? Li Syaoran?" Eriol questioned.  
  
" Yes, Hiiriguzawa." Syaoran confirmed with Eriol's last name.  
  
" Eriol-kun?" called a voice from the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran thought, * That voice sounds familier. Oh! The onna! The one that was with Sakura. That's right, I had to talk to Eriol about Sakura.*  
  
" Eriol? Who is it?" the voice came around from behind the corner.  
  
" It's my long time friend, Syaoran Li." Eriol said, turning around looking at his new girlfriend, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had her angry face on. She is never angry, so Eriol was a little scared.  
  
" To-tomo-Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Eriol asked concerned.  
  
" That's Syaoran Li, the one who snobbed Sakura." Tomoyo said angrily.   
  
" Look, I'm sorry I snobbed her. But nows not the time. Eriol, I need to know everything about Sakura now!" Syaoran spoke in a leader voice.  
  
" Why do you need to know about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
" Because, shewasbeingrapedbyherbrotherandIrescuedherandweweresupposedtocomeherebutIaskedheraquestionandshesaidshewasgoingtothebridge." Syaoran said, all in one breath.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stared at him. They blinked at the same time with sweatdrops on their heads.(You know, the ones in the animes...LOL ^_^)  
  
"Wha...can you repeat that?" Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran was about to speak again, when Tomoyo said, " Slowly, please."  
  
Syaoran took a big breath and spoke, " She was being raped by her brother and I rescued her. We were supposed to come her, but I asked her a question and she said she was going to the bridge."  
  
Now Eriol and Tomoyo had their mouth's the shape of an "o". That's when Tomoyo realized what Syaoran said.  
  
" Touya did wwwhhhaaattt!!!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
" Ummm...he um, raped her." Syaoran squeaked.  
  
" There is no way that Touya would rape her." Tomoyo said, calming down.  
  
" Well, it wasn't exactly him, it was also his friend that he was with." said Syaoran.  
  
" You mean Yukito. Why would Yukito rape Sakura?" Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran.  
  
" Don't look at me, I hardly know her. That's why I need to know more about her." Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol sighed,"Alright, I'll tell you about Sakura."  
  
Syaoran sat down in the chair in front of Eriol. " Okay, talk."  
  
" Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
" It all started when Sakura Kinomoto was very young. She had a nice, caring family." Eriol started. " One day, when she got home from school, she was looking for her mother."  
  
" How do you know this, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Simple, Sakura always came to me when she felt down. This was way before she met you, Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
" Continue, Hiiriguzawa." Syaoran ordered.  
  
" Sakura had asked her father, ' where is mama?' As I recall, she said her father hit her and told Sakura that her mother was dead." Eriol said sadly.  
  
" Oh, poor Sakura. Why did she have to suffer, and take all the pain?" Tomoyo said, ready to cry.  
  
" She is strong, Tomoyo. Back to what I was saying, after finding out her mother died, her brother came in the room and started to hit her and blame her for their mother's death."   
  
" So that's basically all I need to know." Syaoran said, before standing up.  
  
" Wait! ", Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at her. " I'm coming with you."   
  
Eriol stood up, " So am I." Syaoran nodded at both of them. Then they headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was panting in front of the bridge. * I made it to the bridge. The bridge where my mom died.*  
  
She walked towards teh railings, thinking about only one thing, or should I say, person. *Syaoran, What have you done to make me like this?*  
  
Sakura sighed, and sat near the edge. She decided to push that thought away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, I'll got this way." Syaoran said into the direction Sakura went in.  
  
" Okay, Tomoyo and I, will go this way." Eriole pointed to the opposte direction. Then they started on their way.  
  
Syaoran had been running for an hour now and still was not able to find Sakura. *Where are you, Sakura?*  
  
Then the bridge had finally came into view. He then saw a small figure at the edge of the bridge.  
  
" Sakura?" he called. He ran up to her and saw that her eyes were closed.  
  
" Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry. Let's get you to Eriol's." he said. Syaoran picked up Sakura and started on his way back.  
  
" Syaoran! ", yelled Eriol. " Is that Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and went inside the house. He put Sakura on one of the spare beds.  
  
" Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you." Syaoran said putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Some where in the air...  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now arriving at Tomoeda International Airport."  
  
*Finally Syaoran, I will proclaim my love to you.*  
  
A/N: Yay!!!!!!! I am finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took me so long...during spring break, I took my time updating my other stories. So I have come with a new chapter for you. I have also the titles of future chapters for this fic.  
  
Ch. 5: Jealousy is a virtue  
  
Ch. 6: He's Mine  
  
Ch. 7: The Return of Nadeshiko  
  
That's about it for now...I'll keep in touch if I think of anymore..also, if you want to get in touch if I update this fic, just sign up at the website in my biography..it's the very last url on my bio. Don't forget to r/r ^-^ 


	6. Jealousy is a Virtue

**A/N: Hey all...here's your next chappie Nothing much to say, so here goes the fic  
**  
**Disclaimer: Don't i put this on all my fics???**   
  
Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET  
  
Special Thanks to(ffn): CherryJade, Starry22153, Inferna, Palea, Sakuzha, azn-kitties, angel-wings-131, sliver wolf gurl, Lavenda  
  
**The Blossom and The Wolf  
**  
By EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
Scenes from the last chapter  
  
" Syaoran! ", yelled Eriol. " Is that Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and went inside the house. He put Sakura on one of the spare beds.  
  
" Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you." Syaoran said putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Some where in the air...  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now arriving at Tomoeda International Airport."  
  
Finally Syaoran, I will proclaim my love to you.  
  
End  
  
Chapter 5: Jealousy is a Virtue  
  
" This place is small, but huge." said a girl right by a tall house. " I sure hope I got the right address from Yelen."  
  
She rung the doorbell once, no one answered. Then she rung it again, the door opened.  
  
" May I help you madam?" a tall man wearing a suit answered.  
  
" Hi, Is Xiao Lang home?" asked the girl with long black hair in pig tails.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. MeiLing, how good to see you. Master is not home at the moment. Please do come in." the butler said.  
  
" Thank you, you are Wie, if I'm not mistaken." MeiLing asked.  
  
" Yes, Ms. MeiLing. Do you care for a cup of tea?" Wie asked.  
  
" I would love a cup."  
  
" How is she doing?" asked Eriol.  
  
" She's fine, I'll go prepare a meal for her just in case." said Tomoyo, before walking out of the room.  
  
" Daidouji, your mother is Sanomi of Daidouji Enterprise right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" How did you know my last name was Daidouji?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
" I saw a picture of you and Sanomi. She owns the biggest Enterprise in Hong Kong."  
  
" That's right. You're from Hong Kong. Have you seen my mother? Is she doing well?" asked Tomoyo, concerned.  
  
" Keh, she supplies all the textbooks at the Ho Shao School for boys and the Ho Sayo School for girls. Yea, she's doing fine." Syaoran said.  
  
" So? The almighty Li, knows how to speak my language." came a voice from the door way.  
  
" Inuyasha, Kagome, so good of you to have come." said Tomoyo.  
  
" So Li? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
" I found Sakura trying to kill herself. Her brother and father also abused her. She isn't safe here in Tomoeda." said Syaoran.  
  
" What do you suggest we do then?" asked Kagome.  
  
" The best thing to do is let her stay at my house since her family probably knows where all you live. Then after I get the arrangements, we'll have her move to Hong Kong." Syaoran said in a leader, sort of way.  
  
" Whoa, we're talking about China here! She won't last one minute there." said Tomoyo.  
  
" It's the only way that Sakura will be safe." he defended.   
  
" Then we shall change her name as well." said Eriol, looking very dignified.   
  
" What shall we call her?" asked Kagome.  
  
" How about Cherry?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
" No...that's too easy." said Inuyasha.  
  
" Ying Fa." Syaoran spoke randomly.  
  
" Ying Fa?" asked Eriol, Tomoyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
" Yes, Ying Fa, it means Cherry Blossom in Chinese. It'll suit her fine in Hong Kong." said Syaoran.  
  
" Then we will..." Eriol started, but was cut off because he heard a noise in the room " Ying Fa" was in.  
  
" I think she's waking up," says Tomoyo, as she walks into the room.  
  
" Ughhh...what? What happened? " asked Sakura.  
  
" You tried to kill yourself. I'm glad you didn't." Tomoyo said, hugging Sakura.  
  
" Oh My God! Tomo-chan, I was so scared! My brother, a...and Yukito they..." Sakura started, but was cut off.  
  
" It's okay, we know." said Kagome.  
  
" Sakura, we will be staying at my house." Syaoran said demandingly.  
  
" Your house! Why?!" Sakura said standing up.  
  
" Because, Ying Fa, you will be hiding from your father and brother." said Syaoran rather angry.  
  
Sakura was gonna retaliate, but when she heard "Ying Fa" she questioned.  
  
" Ying Fa? That's Chinese, isn't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. " Hurry, we should get to my house before your father and brother find out you're here."  
  
Sakura nodded, and she hugged Tomoyo, Eriol, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Then she and Syaoran went out the door.  
  
They walked in the park. Sakura wasn't sure if she should go to Hong Kong. She thought, What would become of me? Will I get accustomed to Hong Kong? To Ying Fa?  
  
As she thought, Syaoran noticed the worry in her. So he gradually took her hand in his. He was shocked that he had the guts to do that, while Sakura gasped, and was shocked to see Syaoran holding her hand.  
  
They continued on until they reached his home.  
  
" Well, Sakura, welcome to your new home for the next few weeks."  
  
Syaoran opened the door and was greeted by a flash of black hair and a hug that chocked the air out of him.  
  
" Xiao Lang! I'm so glad to see you!" said the black haired girl.  
  
" Mei...Mei, Mei Ling! What on earth are you doing here?!" said Syaoran.  
  
" I came to see you. You don't want to see me?" said Mei Ling, with puppy eyes.  
  
That's when Mei Ling noticed Sakura. " Hey! Who are you?"  
  
" Ummm...I'm Sakura Kinomoto." said Sakura.  
  
" Well, I"m Li Mei Ling. Xiao Lang's cousin and fiancee." she told Sakura.  
  
" I...I honestly don't know what you mean by that." Sakura said backing away.  
  
Mei Ling stepped closer to Sakura. "It means that Li Xiao Lang is mine."  
  
"What!"  
  
**A/N: He he...are u gonna wonder who says that??? lmao...well, sorry it took so long...i was having a writer's block, n the fact that i couldn't update grrrrrr...i hope to have next chapter up by next week. Ch. 6: He's Mine Please r/r**


	7. He's Mine

A/N: Sorry all for the long update. I had a writer's block, and plus it's summer so I've been busy. Here's the long awaited chapter, hope ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nada...  
  
Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET  
  
Special Thanks to(ffn): Arsinen, tanwen-whitefire, Lavenda, Cherry Jade, Sakura01, cherry dragon  
  
The Blossom and The Wolf  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
-Last time  
  
That's when Mei Ling noticed Sakura. " Hey! Who are you?"  
  
" Ummm...I'm Sakura Kinomoto." said Sakura.  
  
" Well, I"m Li Mei Ling. Xiao Lang's cousin and fiancee." she told Sakura.  
  
" I...I honestly don't know what you mean by that." Sakura said backing away.  
  
Mei Ling stepped closer to Sakura. "It means that Li Xiao Lang is mine."  
  
"What!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: He's Mine  
  
"What!!!" was heard throughout the whole house.  
  
" Li-kun?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Li turned to face her. He was bright red in the face. He did a half nod, but then turned into a shake.  
  
" Xiao Lang?! You know I'm your fiancee, Yelan told you, didn't she?" pressed Mei Ling, who was right in Syaoran's face.  
  
" I don't think my mother mentioned such a horrible thing." said Syaoran.  
  
" What!!!" yelled Mei Ling.  
  
" Excuse Me? May I ask you a question Mei Ling?" asked Sakura.  
  
Mei Ling turned away from Syaoran. " What ya want?"  
  
" I was wondering, well, how can Syaoran be your fiancee if he's your cousin?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I can answer that Ying Fa. You see in our country, our clan is supposed to stick together. I guess it's because Mei Ling is the only one to marry because all the other girls are my sisters." said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's mouth made a big "o".  
  
" You heard him. So back off he's mine." Mei Ling pushed Sakura.  
  
" Mei Ling! That isn't why Sakura is here for." said Syaoran.  
  
" Oh? Then what is she here for?" questioned Mei Ling.  
  
Sakura kept her head down, while Syaoran's face turned a deep red.  
  
Mei Ling was tapping her foot, " I'm waiting."  
  
" Well..." Syaoran started, but then the phone started ringing.  
  
" Master Li? Your mother is on the big screen." Wei said. (Thank you Wolf Jade for correcting me on the Wie/Wei thing lol)  
  
" Alright, Xie Xie." said Syaoran. (Xie Xie = Thank you in Chinese)  
  
Syaoran pressed a green button, then a big screen showed right in front of Sakura.  
  
' Wow! She's very beautiful.' thought Sakura.  
  
" Hello, mother." said Syaoran.   
  
" Xiao Lang, is Mei Ling with you?" said Yelan.  
  
" Yes, she is. Mother, I need to speak to you on important matters." said Syaoran commandingly.  
  
" What is it, my son?" Yelan spoke softly.  
  
" This here," Syoaran started, as he points to Sakura." is Kinomoto Ying Fa. She is being abused by her father and brother. I wish for her to stay with us in Hong Kong."  
  
Yelan and Mei Ling gasped.  
  
" You didn't say you were being abused." Mei Ling said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura had only put her head down in shame.  
  
" Now child, look at me." came a soft spoken Yelan.  
  
Sakura held up her head.  
  
" Now, please tell me your real name and why you are running away."  
  
Yelan looked straight into Sakura's eyes as if she was right there.  
  
" My name is Sakura Kinomoto. My father and brother had been abusing me since my mother died. I don't want to stay there anymore. Please allow me to stay in Hong Kong, under the name of Ying Fa."  
  
" My child, you are welcome." Yelan started. " On one condition, you must become Xiao Lang's fiancee."  
  
Another gasp was heard from Mei Ling, and one from Syaoran.  
  
" Mother!"  
  
" Aunt Yelan!"  
  
" Now, now, Xiao Lang, Mei Ling. You know as well as I do that it must be from the clan, but I believe that Ying Fa will make a fine fiancee for Xiao Lang." said Yelan.  
  
" Yes, Mother." Syaoran said with a bow.  
  
" That is all, I will see you soon, my dear son."  
  
" Xiao Lang! I'm your fiancee that, that japanese girl can't be your fiancee!" screamed Mei Ling.  
  
Syaoran was so annoyed with Mei Ling's bickering that he punched the wall.  
  
" Mei Ling," said Syaoran, gritting his teeth.  
  
" Yes, Xiao Lang?" said MeiLing.  
  
" Get out, will you please get out and leave me alone."  
  
" But..." Mei Ling started.  
  
" OUT!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
" Fine, Kinomoto, just remember, Xiao Lang is mine!" with that said Mei Ling left.  
  
" Syaoran-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" asked Sakura. (Are you alright?)  
  
Syaoran's anger and eyes softened. " Hai, Ying Fa. Daijobu desu." (Yes, Ying Fa. I'm alright.)  
  
" I'm glad." Sakura said, as she came closwer to Syaoran.  
  
" Would you like something to eat, Ying Fa?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" Yes, please." Sakura said politely.  
  
" Wei, will you get Ms. Kinomoto something to eat? I'm going to bed." said Syaoran.  
  
" Yes sir, good night sir."  
  
After Sakura had eaten, Wei showed her to her room and went to bed.  
  
The next morning...  
  
A sweet smell was coming from the kitchen. It had woke Syaoran up in an instant.  
  
" Ohayogozaimasu, Syaoran." Sakura said cheerfully.(Good Morning)  
  
"Ohayo, this looks good." said Syaoran.  
  
" Arigato, please have some."   
  
Syaoran nodded and proceeded to sit down.  
  
" So when do we leave for Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.  
  
" Tonight, after the Nadeshiko festival." said Syaoran.  
  
" Oh my gosh! We're going?!"   
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura hugged him and said, " Thank you so much!."  
  
A/N: I finally got this chapter done!!! I don't know when the next chapter will be...but keep an eye on it. The next chapter: The Return of Nadeshiko, and the chapters to come...  
  
Chapter 8: Arriving in Hong Kong  
  
Chapter 9: Meet the Clan  
  
Chapter 10: The Life of Sanomi Daidouji 


	8. The Return of Nadeshiko

A/N: Hi all I'm so sorry for my lateness of updating. My computer had over 2000 viruses and had to go to the shop. The had to get new software and everything, so everything on my computer was erased. Now i'm back and here with a new chapter for you all  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the INU gang or the CCS gang.  
  
Summary:AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed: ---Kawaiicherryblossomangel, Cherry Dragon, Starry22153, azn-kitties, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, tanwen-whitefire, Cherry Jade, Lavenda, Wolf Jade, LilAngel123, sfiresakura, and zeddy222---  
  
**The Blossom and The Wolf **

**By ImmortalAngel143  
**  
Last time--  
  
" Ohayogozaimasu, Syaoran." Sakura said cheerfully.(Good Morning)  
  
"Ohayo, this looks good." said Syaoran.  
  
" Arigato, please have some."  
  
Syaoran nodded and proceeded to sit down.  
  
" So when do we leave for Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.  
  
" Tonight, after the Nadeshiko festival." said Syaoran.  
  
" Oh my gosh! We're going?!"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura hugged him and said, " Thank you so much!."  
-End-  
  
**Chapter 7:The Return of Nadeshiko  
**  
" I don't get it! How can Li invite that...that monstrosity!" yelled Sango.  
  
" He can't help it Sango. His mom said for him to bring her." said Sakura.  
  
They were walking down the boardwalk at the Nadeshiko Festival. Sango, Sakura, and Tomoyo were walking in the front, while the rest of the group, Mei Ling, Syaoran, Inuyasha, Kagome, Eriol, and Miroku in the back.  
  
" This is so cool! Oh, Xiao Lang, I want to go on that ride!" Mei Ling said happily, dragging Syaoran to the roller coaster.  
  
Sakura looked at what Mei Ling was going to. 'The roller coaster.' Sakura gulped.  
  
" Awww... don't tell me you're afraid of a little roller coaster?" Mei Ling had to smirk at that.  
  
Sakura flushed red and shook her head. " I'm not scared. I'll prove it."  
  
" Sakura! Don't do it." Tomoyo advised her.  
  
" She'll be fine. I'll sit in front with her." shrugged Syaoran.  
  
Everyone stared as he made way to the line.  
  
On the roller coaster it was Syaoran and Sakura, then Mei Ling and Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku, and Tomoyo and Eriol in the back.  
  
Syaoran saw how Sakura's knuckles turned from peachy skin to ghost white.  
  
" Hey, you're not really that scared are you?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
Sakura turned towards Syaoran, her face just as pale as her knuckles. " I'm...not scared. I'm just a little nervous."  
  
Syaoran took this opportunity to put his hand on top of Sakura's. He looked at her and said, " It's gonna be okay, it's not half as bad as ghost stories."  
  
Sakura went stiff and looked at him. She swore she saw a glint in his eyes. " How do you know?" she pressed him.  
  
" Eriol told me about it when you passed out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." Syaoran said grinning.  
  
Then the coaster lurched, and it started to roll.  
  
Sakura's body moved forward as the coaster rolled.  
  
She mumbled to herself, "Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing..." she didn't finish her sentence because the roller coaster decided to take it's dip.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " was heard throughout the whole entire ride.  
  
When the gang got off the ride, Miroku was a bit shooken' up, Sakura was as stiff as a pole.  
  
" Hey, you okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura brought her hands up Mei Ling's neck and started choking her.  
  
" Don't ever make me go on a roller coaster again! Do you hear me!!! " Sakura yelled angrily at Mei Ling. Syaoran and Eriol had to pull Sakuras' hands off Mei Ling's neck.  
  
" Sakura! Calm down, you can kill her after the festival is finished." said Eriol.  
  
" Hey! He can't say that to me! Xiao Lang, beat his ass." Mei Ling said as if she was ordering him around.  
  
" He can do what he wants. I'm going over to the boardwalk. You guys coming?" said Syaoran, over his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome along, as Sango did the same to Miroku. Eriol put his arms on both Sakura and Tomoyo. Mei Ling was forced to walk alone.  
  
As the boardwalk came into view, Sango was jumping up and down when she spotted a stuffed animal that looked like a cat demon.  
  
So Miroku took Sango to that game, while Kagome dragged Inuyasha to a game that had a stuffed fox as a prize. (Note: Fox looked like Shippo) Eriol and Tomoyo strolled off to get some game coins. Mei Ling was telling Syaoran to get her a prize, while Sakura was just starting at a certain prize.  
  
This certain prize seemed to have devoured her very soul. It was a stuffed wolf that had chocolate brown eyes, 'Just like Syaoran.' Sakura thought.  
  
" Hey," was said that interrupted her spell with the prize.  
  
" Hun?" Sakura said, looking from the wolf to the human, whose name means Little Wolf.f  
  
" I asked if you wanted that animal." said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded. Syaoran went to the booth and played the game. He had won and gotten the wolf.  
  
Syaoran holds the wolf out to Sakura. Sakura looks at Syaoran and points to the wolf. "For me?" asked Sakura, curious as a kitten.  
  
Syaoran nodded and said, " You wanted it so I got it."  
  
Sakura smiled as if nothing could ruin her day. That is till she remembered what the day was about.  
  
" Hey, why the long face all of a sudden?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" I just remembered that the Nadeshiko festival is in memory of my mother, Nadeshiko. I miss her so much." Sakura started to cry.  
  
Syaoran automatically wrapped his arms around Sakura.  
  
" Shh now, it'll be okay. Sure you will miss her, but she never died." said Syaoran.  
  
"Wha? What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"What I mean is that your mother lives in you. She will never leave you for as long as you live." said Syaoran, still holding Sakura.  
  
" Arigato, Xiao Lang." said Sakura.  
  
" Your welcome, Ying Fa." Syaoran said.  
  
Later that day, they got ready to go to the airport.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Tomoyo were crying and hugging Sakura.  
  
" Oh Sakura, I'm gonna miss you so much." said Kagome. Sango nodded her agreement.  
  
" Sakura, please take care of yourself. Call me when you reach there kay?" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry, I will." Sakura walked up to Eriol and hugged him. " Thank you, Eriol-kun, for everything."  
  
Somewhere at the Kinomoto's...  
  
" Where the heck! SAAKUURAA!!" yelled a man.  
  
" I will fine you, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
A/N: That's the chapter you all have been waiting for. I'm so sorry for the very very very very long update...It's just so hard to write when I'm on my summah break. I find it very easy to write during the school year, but since I am a senior, I'll be concentrating more on my schoolwork and such. I will update when I find the time, and after I update the other fics. I hope my readers still read this fic lol...Please read and review :)


	9. Arriving in Hong Kong

A/N: Hey all...I'm here with another chapter of The Blossom and The Wolf. I'm sorry I didn't get the next chapter of Crossing to the Other Side out yet. I just haven't had much time to write lately. I'm just lucky enough to write this chapter during spare class time. I promise to have the next chapter of Crossing to the Other Side out by Thanksgiving. Now on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS gang.

Summary: AU;Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET

Thank you to those who have reviewed(ffn):--- sfiresakura, xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx, Starry22153, Sunnflower, LilAngel123, zeddy222, Kawaiicherryblossomangel, Wolf Jade, EKoolcat369, Black-Fire-Dragon-15---

**The Blossom and The Wolf  
By ImmortalAngel143**

--Last time--

Later that day, they got ready to go to the airport.

Kagome, Sango, and Tomoyo were crying and hugging Sakura.

" Oh Sakura, I'm gonna miss you so much." said Kagome. Sango nodded her agreement.

" Sakura, please take care of yourself. Call me when you reach there kay?" Tomoyo told Sakura.

" Don't worry, I will." Sakura walked up to Eriol and hugged him. " Thank you, Eriol-kun, for everything."

Somewhere at the Kinomoto's...

" Where the heck! SAAKUURAA!!" yelled a man.

" I will fine you, Kinomoto Sakura."

--End--

**Chapter 8: Arriving in Hong Kong**

Touya raided Sakura's room trying to find any lead on figuring out where Sakura was.

" Otou-san, I believe we should pay a visit to Hong Kong." said Touya.

" Now, why do you say that?" asked Touya's Dad, Fujitaka.

" Because, Otouto, she left a good clue." said Touya, holding a pamphlet up with Hong Kong on it. (Don't ask how the pamplet got there, cause I have no idea.)

" Welcome to Hong Kong International. Please pick up your luggage on Carasoul B-1. Thank You for flying with HKA." the flight attendent said.

" Sakura, Sakura! Wake up! We're here." Syaoran said, waking Sakura up.

"Already? Do you think I could go sightseeing a bit?" asked Sakura.

"No, not until we meet my clan." said Syaoran commandingly.

Sakura's bright smile turned to a deep frown. "Awwwww....please!"

"Oh...alright, but we have to be at the manor by 3pm."

Saukras' frown turned right back into a big bright smile, she ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. "Ohhh,...thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Syaoran thought, 'Damn, what is her smile doing to me! I'm turning softer by the minute.'

As they headed out the door, they made their way to the Hong Kong University to see a Drama play going on at the moment.

Syaoran told the person who was giving out the tickets, "Two general admission tickets to 'The Blossom and The Wolf' please."

Syaoran paid for the tickets, said thanks and took Sakura inside.

"Hey Sakura? Your name means Cherry Blossom right?"

Sakura was confused on why he had asked her. Nevertheless, she nodded. She then realized something.

" Li-kun? Your name means little wolf right?"

" Yes, it does. Oh, I see what you mean. Our names are in the play. This should be interesting." Syaoran said, then the play started.

Meanwhile... the Japanese International Airport

"Hi, could I get 2 tickets to the next plane to Hong Kong?" said Fujitaka.

" Of course, sir. Will this be a one-way or round trip?" the lady at the counter asked.

" It'll be one way for now." said Touya.

" Alright, may I see your ID's and your passports."

" Right here, ma'am."

" Thank you, enjoy your flight, Mr. Kinomoto."

Fujitaka and Touya boarded the plane and awaited their journey to Hong Kong.

Back with Sakura and Syaoran...

" The play was so beautiful, Li-kun." Said Sakura.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. " Ying Fa, you have to call me Xiao Lang now. I will, likewise, call you Ying Fa."

Sakura looked confused for a minute. "Ohh! Right, I forgot about that."

"Okay, well...I wanna take you to one more place before we go to see my clan." Xiao Lang said.

He took Ying Fas' hand and ran towards teh forest.

" Xiao Lang, you are quite fast. Almost as fast as me." said a very exhausted Ying Fa.

" Well, I wanted to get here before dark. Come on, it's this way." Xiao Lang told Ying Fa quietly.

They neared a hill that seemed to have overgrown after sometime. On the other side of that hill is something so magical that no one, I mean no one with the human eye can see it.

Xiao Lang took Ying Fas' hand gently. "My Ying Fa, look down there."

Ying Fa thought, 'My Ying Fa? Did he even know he said that?'

Ying Fas' thoughts were cut off as soon as she saw the magnificent view.

" Ohhh! Xiao Lang, it's beautiful." Ying Fa said, amazed at the beauty.

Xiao Lang gently pushed Ying Fa closer to the edge. " Look harder..."

Out of the mist, two young wolf cubs were playfully running around. Then the mother wolf and father wolf followed behind.

" Xiao Lang! Thanks for taking me here. This place is so magical." Ying Fa smiled at Xiao Lang.

Ying Fa's smile warmed Xiao Lang's heart. 'Dammit to hell!' Xiao Lang looked down at his watch.

" Come on Ying Fa, It's 2:30 already. We need to be at the manor by 3pm. We also have to take the train there." said Xiao Lang.

Sakura's smile had fallen for the second time that day. "Oh, okay. As long as we can do something along the way."

" Sure, now come on, the train we need to catch will be leaving in 5 minutes." Xiao Lang said, taking Ying Fas' hand.

"Hoe!!! We have to run!" Ying Fa overreacted.

"Nope, just for you, we're taking the cab to the station."

Syaoran called for a taxi and got in. "Honk Kong Limited Train Station." he said n mandarin.

Ying Fa glanced at him with a confused look. As if knowing what she was talking about, he said, " I spoke in Mandarin. It's one of the Chinese languages."

Sakuras' confused look deterred away.

"Hoeee!! We have 30 seconds before the train leaves." Ying Fa yelled.

" Hurry Up, Kinomoto-san." Xiao Lang said. Then thought, ' Kinomoto-san? When did I go back to saying that?'

" Nooooooooooo! Li-kun, the train just left." Ying Fa yelled.

"Hold on, stay right there." Xiao Lang left.

When he came back, he found Sakura in a corner crying.

"Nani o? Ying Fa? Why do I see tears in those eyes?" Xiao Lang questioned.

" Li-kun, Gomen Nasai. It's my fault we didn't make the train in time." Sakura sniffed.

Syoaran crouched down to Sakura's level. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. I called Wei up and he sent a driver to pick us up."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?"

"Xie Xie." Sakura said, then closed her eyes.

" You're welcome." Syaoran said. 'My Sakura.'

A/N: Okay...this chapter is done...next chapter won't be out until i update Crossing to the Other Side and Angels of Light, Angels of Darkness. The 9th chapter is : Meeting the Clan. Please R/R oxxxx:::::::::::::::::


	10. Meet the Clan

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I'm back with another chapter for this fic...yea yea..I know it's been over so many months...lol...first of all, Happy New Year! Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's not my best, it may be a little short, but it's something. Please don't be mad. Well, on with the show! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the cardcaptor group...

Thank you to those who have reviewed (ffn): nicky, midnite cherry blossomz, animeluver53, DESTINY'Sheart, teen-gurl-93, zeddy222, and La SeLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15---

Thank you to those who have reviewed (mm): sakuralovesli---wow...this is dedicated to the only review that I got for mediaminer...

**The Blossom and The Wolf  
By ImmortalAngel143**

Last time-

When he came back, he found Sakura in a corner crying.

"Nani o? Ying Fa? Why do I see tears in those eyes?" Xiao Lang questioned.

" Li-kun, Gomen Nasai. It's my fault we didn't make the train in time." Sakura sniffed.

Syoaran crouched down to Sakura's level. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. I called Wei up and he sent a driver to pick us up."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?"

"Xie Xie." Sakura said, then closed her eyes.

" You're welcome." Syaoran said. 'My Sakura.'

-End-

**Chapter 9: Meet the Clan**

As the driver picked them up. Both, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang, were quiet.

" Master Li, I suggest that you go straight to your mother." the driver told Xiao Lang.

Syaoran nodded his head in confirmation, then went to look outside the window.

After they reached the Li Mansion, Syaoran told Sakura to stay in the car till he gets back.

(Li's POV)

As I walked into my home, I noticed the stares most of the servents and maids were giving me. I glared at them to lay off and to go back to work.

I reached the corridor that my mother was in. I thought to myself, ' Man! Mother muset be so mad at me.' I saw my mother reading one of her books in the library. I bowed my head.

" Hello Mother." I spoke to her with obedience.

Mother looked up at me and spoke, " Hello, my son. Could you tell me the reason you are late?"

I bowed my head again. " I'm very sorry mother. Ying Fa wanted to see the sights. I told her no, but I couldn't let myself hurt her. She blames herself for..." I started, but mother cut me off.

" I understand, my little wolf. Please bring her in to meet the family." My mother said.

Once again, I bowed my head. I left the library and went to the main entrance, but that's as far as I went. Right in front of me was the most funniest thing I ever seen. Ying Fa was in the middle of my four sisters. Her face was deadly pale, while my sisters dolled her up. I decided to go and rescue her.

" Okay you guys, leave her alone now. You're scaring her!" I said, pulling her out of their grasp. I looked at Sakura and asked her, " Are you alright?"

(Author's POV)

Ying Fa could only nod her head. She looked at Xiao Lang with wide eyes, " Who were those girls?"

" Those girls happen to be my sisters. Although, I will introduce you to them later on. I want you to meet my mother fisrt." Xiao Lang told Ying Fa.

Xiao Lang was back in the library, except this time he was with Ying Fa. He bowed, which made Ying Fa copy his actions.

" Mother, this is Ying Fa. Ying Fa, my mother, Yelen Li." Xiao Lang introduced them.

" Come child, I would like to ask you some questions." Yelen said.

Ying Fa walked towards her and sat in the chair in front of her.

" Now child, tell me your true name and why you are really here." Yelen asked.

Sakura was very nervous. " My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am here because my father abused me, and my brother raped me." You can tell she was really embarrassed to say that.

Yelen was listening respectfully. " I see. You are welcome here, but you will be the fiance to my son."

Sakura nodded her head. She looked over at Syaoran and saw that he was looking around nervously.

" Xiao Lang?" Yelen asked.

Syaoran's attention was brought to his mother. " Yes,mother?"

" Please get Ying Fa a room, and tell everyone to meet in the living room." Said Yelen walking out to her room.

Syaoran bowed his head and took Sakura to the opposite side of the hall. " This room will be yours. My room is directly accross from yours. So if you need anything, knock."

Sakura walked into the room and saw the light pink wallpaper. " This room is perfect."

" Right, we'll get your luggage later. Let's get to the living room." said Syaoran.

As they walked into the living room they noticed that everyone, except Yelen, was in the room. Sakura decided to stay next to Syaoran for safety reasons.

Yelen comes into the room five minutes later. " I'm glad that everyone is here. This here," as she puts her arms around Sakura's shoulders, " is Ying Fa Kinomoto. She is from Japan, so please be nice."

Immediately the girls, Xiao Langs' sisters, stood up adn squealed. One by one, they said their names.

" My name is Funtie. I am the oldest." said the tall one with an engagement ring.

" I am Xiaefa, the second oldest." the one with dark brown hair said.

" Fei-Mei is my name, and I'm stuck in the middle." said the girl that was extremely hyper.

The youngest spoke next, " I am Fanren, the youngest of the sisters." She looked to be 17 years old.

" And of course, you know Xiao Lang. He is the youngest of the five." Yelen said, making Xiao Lang reddened.

" Dinner will be served in two hours. Please dress formally. Fanren, please let Ying Fa borrow one of yours." said Yelen.

" Yes, mother." said Fanren, with a bow.

Ying Fa followed Fanren to her room. Fanren noticed how quiet Ying Fa was.

" You know, Ying Fa, you can talk. If you don't, then I'll talk. I am a couple years older than Xiao Lang. As you can tell, I will be graduating this year. The older one, Funtie, she will be married at the end of this year. Xiaefa is on her way to England, adn Fei-Mei does not plan on getting a boyfriend until Xiaefa does. As for me, I do have a boyfriend, he is the son of one of the elders." Fanren had ranted.

Ying Fa was curious on what an elder was. " Elder?" she asked.

Fanren stiffened. " I'm sorry, I don't think you should have known about them. If you really want to know, you have to ask mother or Xiao Lang."

Ying Fa nodded. After that everything was quiet. Fanren lended Ying Fa something to wear. As Ying Fa was going back to her room she thought of something that might think that she was crazy. ' What are elders? Why would Syaoran know? Is there something more to him, that does not meet the actual eye?'

Ying Fa discontinued her thought as she was getting dressed. She added a bit of make-up and lipstick. Then she heard a knock at the door.

" Ying Fa? It's time for dinner." said a voice, all too familiar to her.

She gave herself a look over and headed towards the door.

" Wow, Li-kun, you look very nice." Ying Fa said, cursing at herself for being stupidly girly. (Stupidly...is that a word? ?)

" You don't look too bad yourself. Actually, the chinese dress matches you." said Syaoran.

As they were walking to the dining hall, they couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

" Now that everyone is here, let us eat." said Yelen.

Halfway through dinner Ying Fa had to have her question answered.

" Excuse me, Yelen?" Ying Fa asked quietly.

" Yes dear?"

" Who are the elders?"

Everything was quiet. Yelen than spoke, " We will have this discussion later."

Than all went back to normal. Though one thing rolled around Sakuras' head. ' What are they hiding?'

Dinner continued on...

A/N: THERE YOU GO...IF ANYONE COULD HELP ME, IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT THE ELDERS ARE LIKE, I WILL GIVE U A PERSONAL THANK YOU N PLZ TELL ME IN THE REVIEW HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW...JUST PRESS DAT BUTTON LOL


	11. Sonomi Daidouji and Explanations

A/N: Okay...first I'd like to say...I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONGGGGGGG WAIT! I didn't know that time flew by so fast! Here's the chapter for you all... 

DisclaiMer:WG-Ummmm...'huggles Syaoran Plushie'...hehehe..I own him! CLAMP- Oh NO U DON'T! HE'S MINE!

Thanks to those who reviewed (ffn): animeluver53, Kitty Meow-Mix23, Rushi Star, lataveia, hypermikogirl, and LilAngel123.

Thanks to those who reviewed (mm): marcy

**The Blossom and The Wolf  
By WiNgEd GaUrDiAn/ Step of Faith**

Last time-

" Now that everyone is here, let us eat." said Yelen.

Halfway through dinner Ying Fa had to have her question answered.

" Excuse me, Yelen?" Ying Fa asked quietly.

" Yes dear?"

" Who are the elders?"

Everything was quiet. Yelen than spoke, " We will have this discussion later."

Than all went back to normal. Though one thing rolled around Sakuras' head. ' What are they hiding?'

Dinner continued on...

End-

Chapter 10: Sonomi Daidouji and Explanations ( w.k.a. The Life of Sonomi Daidouji)

Driving to her company, she kept thinking about her daughter in Japan.

' I wonder how Tomoyo is doing right now...' thought Sonomi.

She gout out of her parked car and walked towards the companys' entrance.

' My name is Sonomi Daidouji. I am a 43 year-old woman. I have only one child. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, she is a 15 year-old girl who loves fashion and technology. I also have a neice, Sakura Kinomoto. I hope she is doin well also. Fujitaka seemed to have gotten rough after the death of my sister, Nadeshiko.'

Sonomi got out of the elevator on the 10th floor where her office is.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, Sakura got a call from Tomoyo.

" Hey Tomo-chan," said Ying Fa happily.

" Oh Sakura! I'm so happy that you are alright." Tomoyo yelled into the phone.

" I'm glad you're worried about me, but could you not scream in my ear the next time you call me." Sakura said, trying to cover her ears.

" Okay, say...have you seem my mother yet?"

" No, not yet. Why?"

" I wanted to know how she is doing. She must be busy."

" Yea, well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Sakura said, and hung up the phone.

Sakura walked outside and into the garden. She found Yelen sitting on a porch swing.

" Yelen?" Sakura asked.

Yelen looked up and smiled. " Yes child? What brings you here?"

Sakura took the seat next to Yelen. " Do you know who Sonomi Daidouji is?"

" Yes I do, she makes the greatest technology. Don't you think?"

" Yelen, what's Sonomi's history here in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.

Yelen frowned. " Did you want to see Mrs. Daidouji?"

" Yes Yelen, for my cousins' sake"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonomi's intercom went off. " Mrs. Daidouji?"

" Yes, Mary?"

" You have a visitor."

" Thank you, you may send them in."

Sonomi looked up from her desk. " Hello Yelen. What brings you here?"

" Sonomi, I have a girl here who is dying to know your history regarding Hong Kong." said Yelen.

" A girl?" Sonomi asked, confused.

" Aunt Sonomi?" a voice came from behind Yelen.

" Sakura?" Sanomi said a little loud.

Yelen held up a finger to her mouth. " Shh...Sakura is known as Ying Fa here."

" Ying Fa? Does your father know you're here." asked Sonomi.

" No, he is the one I'm running away from." Ying Fa said.

" Running away? Why would you..." Sonomi was cut off.

" I'll tell you later, right now I'd like to know about your life here." Ying Fa pressed.

Sonomi sighed. "The only history behind me and Hong Kong is my corporation. Now, tell me why you had ran away."

Ying Fa looked at Yelen, who nodded her head.

" It all started when mom passed away. Dad and Touya started hurting me, blaming me, saying it was my fault she was dead." Sakura drew in a breath before she continued again. "Every yea the abusing gets worse, but I learned to take it. I had Tomo and Eriol with me. Though they didn't know about it till about now. Touya and Julian had tried to rape me, but Syaoran rescued me. Now, Father and Touya are after me." Sakura ended up in tears.

Sonomi got up from her chair and hugged Sakura. "Just you wait Saku-chan, I'll get gaurdianship of you and you'll be safe." Sonomi said in a whisper.

Sonomi asked Yelen if Sakura could stay with her for awhile. Yelen said it was okay and said she'd be back to pick Sakura up at seven.

Sonomi and Ying Fa walked out of the company. " Let's get something to eat. I'm sure you're interested in the real reason on why I'm here in Hong Kong."

Sonomi saw Sakuras' eyes looking puzzled. "Don't take this offensive or anything, but I'm only to reveal my history to you after something bad happens."

Ying Fa cringed. 'And it did.'

Sonomi saw Sakura cringe. " Come on Ying Fa, we'll go to a fast food place so we could take out."

Sakura nodded. " Aunt Sonomi?"

" Yes, Ying Fa." Sonomi answered.

" Have you talked to Tomoyo lately?" asked Ying Fa.

Sonomi looked down at her feet. " I haven't talked to her since I came here. Well, I send her cards now and then."

After that they were both silent. They got food from Wendy's (Do they have one? LOL) and went back to the company.

" I guess it's time to tell you the reason." Sonomi said, gesturing for Sakura to take a chair.

" Well, it goes back to when you were just born. Your mother always had this six sense about almost everything. I remember her telling me..."

(Flashback)  
Sonomi's POV

"Sonomi?" Nadeshiko asked quietly.

" Yes Nade-chan, what is it?" I asked.

" Do you remember when I told you that I had a sixth sense?" my sister asked.

I nodded. "What about it?"

" I'm sensing that something is going to happen. Sonomi, promise me that if something ever happens to my baby, you'd take her in. I know Fujitaka's never that great with kids. So please, promise me?" Nadeshiko said, begging, and pleading to me.

I stood there shock, the only thing I did was nod, and say, " I promise."

" Thanks Sonomi, you're the best sister ever." Nadeshiko hugged me.

(End Flashback)  
Author's POV

" The day after your mothers funeral, I left for Hong Kong, knowing one day you'd come looking for me. I'm glad you came, when we see your father, we are going to tell him that he no longer has gaurdianship over you." Sonomi seriously told Sakura.

Sakura cried happily and hugged Sonomi. " Arigato, Sonomi Obachan."

A/N: There you go! Finally lmao...Well, let's take a look on what's ahead of us:

Chapt 11: Is this love?  
Chapt 12: No longer yours  
Chapt 13: Epilogue-New Life  
...There you go, about 3 more chapters left. I was thinking this would be a long story, but it wasn't. For all my reviewers who like my story 'Angels of Light, Angels of Darkness' I'll be updating that one tomorrow. Please review


	12. Is this Love?

A/N: Okies...some of ya wanted another chappie...so here's another chappie. I'm not going to say too much anymore. Just that I plan to make another CCS fic in the near future. On with the fic... 

Disclaimer: I own...nothing! Zip! Zelch! Nada!

Summary: Umm..Why do I put this here? I mean, it's on like every chapter, and on the ffn discription...I guess I just do If you want the summary, look back to other chappies.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

**The Blossom and The Wolf  
By WiNgEd GaUrDiAn**

Last-

Author's POV

" The day after your mothers funeral, I left for Hong Kong, knowing one day you'd come looking for me. I'm glad you came, when we see your father, we are going to tell him that he no longer has gaurdianship over you." Sonomi seriously told Sakura.

Sakura cried happily and hugged Sonomi. " Arigato, Sonomi Obachan."

-End

**Chapter 11: Is this Love?**

"We have now arrived at Hong Kong Internation Airport. Please keep your seatbelts fastened until the seatbelt light has turned off. Xie Xie." said the flight attendent.

Touya looked outside the window. " So father, are we going to go looking for Sakura?"

" No, not at the moment. We will settle down at the hotel, than we go looking for Sakura." said his father.

-------------------------------------

" Ohhh! That dress is so cute on you! You must wear that to tonights meeting!" said Funtie to Ying Fa.

Ying Fa just blushed, and looked towards her window. She thought, ' It hasn't been that long since I left Japan. I just wish Tomoyo, Eriol, and all my friends were here.'

A knock came to the door. " Ying Fa, my mother requests your presence." said, none other than, Syaoran.

" She's coming!" said Funtie. " Now go out there, and make Xiao Lang blush."

Ying Fa reddened once more. She walked towards the door and opened it revealing Syaoran.

" Ready to go?" said Syaoran.

" Yes." Was all Ying Fa could say.

They walked quietly together to the master bedroom. Upon their entrance, Syaoran decided to speak up, " Um, Ying Fa?"

She looked up at him, acknowledging his question.

He looked away for a second, " I was wondering..well, if you, if you don't mind...that is, will you, um..come to dinner with me?" Syaoran squeaked the last word.

Ying Fa widened her eyes. " I, um, I'd love to."

Syaoran relaxed his shoulders, and knocked on his mother's door.

" Come in." said a distant voice.

" You wanted to see us mother?" said Syaoran.

Yelen looked up, and smiled. " Yes, children. The reason I have wanted you both here was because of the deal we had back in Japan."

Ying Fa and Syaoran jumped. " Mother? You still remember it?"

" Yes, Xiao Lang. The elders has decided that since you did not want to marry Mei Ling, you will marry Ying Fa."

" But mother, I.." Syaoran was cut off.

" Xiao Lang, remember the deal. We bring her here, you agreed for her to be your fiance."

Syaoran put down his head in embarressment. " Yes, mother."

Just than the phone rang through the whole mansion.

Fanren picked it up. " Hello?"

" May I please speak to Syaoran?" said the voice on the other end.

" XIAO LANG!" yelled Fanren.

Syaoran and Ying Fa came running down instantly.

" What in the lords is matter with you?" said Syaoran, angrily.

" You have a phone call from Japan." said Fanren.

Syaoran snatched the phone away from his sister.

" Hello?"

" Syaoran? This is Eriol, is Sakura near you?"

Syaoran took a glance towards the left where Sakura was. " Yes."

" Okay, Tomoyo and Kagome went to Sakura's house the other day to find no one was home."

" What's your point?"

" Syaoran, her father and brother are in Hong Kong."

Syaoran frozed, and stopped listening to Eriol. 'They're in Hong Kong? No!'

" Thanks for the info."

" Anytime, please make sure that Sakura is okay."

" Of course."

" Thank you, Ja ne."

" Bye."

They both hung up the phone.

Ying Fa looked up at Syaoran, " What, what is it?"

" I guess we won't be going on that dinner. Your father and brother are here." said Syaoran, kicking the wall.

Ying Fa froze with fear. Tears starting coming to her eyes.

Syaoran saw this, and took her by the hand and went upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and locked it.

He than had Sakura sit on the bed with him. He closed his eyes, and brought his arms around her.

She froze once more, but not with fear. More like, confusion.

" Syaoran, what are you.." she was cut off.

" Don't worry Ying Fa. You will be alright. I promise you." Syaoran side, putting his cheek on the top of her head.

He than took it off, and took her chin between in thumb and index finger. He starred at Ying Fa, and vice versa.

The next thing you know, he brought his lips to meet hers. It wasn't rough, nor was it light. It was just too perfect. Ying Fa closed her eyes, and kissed back with the same amount of force. They then parted for some air and looked at each other.

In their minds they were both saying, ' Is this love?'

Right now they both really didn't care. He let her lay down on his bed, while he thought of something to do with her father and brother. He than remembered he was going to be the master of the Li Clan, and since the elders wanted him to marry Ying Fa, they will have to do something about her abusive family.

Syaoran smirked. Then took his shirt off, and went downstairs to the indoor gym. But not before caressing Ying Fa's face, and kiss her forehead.

A/N: Okies..there's your chapter...hope you like it. Sorry It took so long to get it out. Only two more chappies to go! Don't forget to review!


	13. No Longer Yours

A/N: So sorry for this very, very, extra long hiatus! Cough Writer's Block and Laziness Cough Don't worry, I promise you that you will like..no...love this chapter. It may be a bit shorter than I expected it to be. I'm at a lost at what I was writing about. I had to reread my own story, how bad is that? Oh, if you are a fan of Angels of Light, Angels of Darkness, that story will be put onto hiatus right after I get the next chapter out on this fic. I'm debating on which new fic I should come out with next. In your review, please let me know which story I should come out with next. Look at the upcoming fics on my profile page. Now...author's note is finished, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

The Blossom and The Wolf  
By Step of Faith

Last time -

In their minds they were both saying, ' Is this love?'

Right now they both really didn't care. He let her lay down on his bed, while he thought of something to do with her father and brother. He than remembered he was going to be the master of the Li Clan, and since the elders wanted him to marry Ying Fa, they will have to do something about her abusive family.

Syaoran smirked. Then took his shirt off, and went downstairs to the indoor gym. But not before caressing Ying Fa's face, and kiss her forehead.

-End

Chapter 12: No Longer Yours

The next morning Sakura, or should I say Ying Fa woke up smiling. She had remembered about the kiss that she and Syaoran had shared the night before. Then she frowned as she remembered why she was in Hong Kong and that her brother and father are after her.

Ying Fa sighed and got off the bed. She then realized that she had fallen asleep in Syaoran's room, but where was Syaoran? Quickly, she got out of the room and walked to the room that she was staying in.

She then changed out of last nights wardrobe into something more fresher. Ying Fa brushed her teeth, then her hair and walked to the dining room.

Instead of fulfilling her mission to get to the dining room, she noticed somone punching something. Her distraction was the young clan master, Xiao Lang. Ying Fa smiled at how he was so kind to her in the last couple of days.

Strangely enough, Syaoran had noticed Sakura's presence and made it very clear that he was training. He had been thinking all night and has been in the gym since last night when he had left Sakura in his room to sleep. Somehow he knew that today would be the day that her father will find her. He stopped the punching bag from swinging and took a breather.

In all of only about a couple of days, he has started to have feelings for Sakura. Yes, Sakura. Not Ying Fa, but Sakura. Last night's kiss wasn't just a fluke to him. That was how he was feeling for her. He has a hard time with words and realized that not only is his heart out for Sakura, but so is his body. He somehow had to make her his. Of course, not in the way her brother tried to do. He shrugged that feeling off and stared at where Sakura was standing. He slowly made his way over to her.

"Hey, aren't you up early?" Syaoran had asked Sakura.

Sakura reddened a little. "I just couldn't fall back asleep. Especially when my brother and father are after me."

Syaoran nodded. "Don't worry Sakura. He won't get to you here. Let me go shower up and I'll meet you down in the dining room for breakfast." He left and made his way to his room.

Sakura heard the shower start and she left to go to the dining room. She started thinking, 'I can't believe the feelings I've been having for Syaoran. It's like I've known him for forever. At first we weren't even good on terms, and now he's like my guardian angel sent from heaven.' Sakura giggled at that statement.

Sakura entered the dining all to see not only Yelen, but her Aunot Sonomi, and someone else as well. "Good Morning."

Sonomi looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Ying Fa, could you come here a second?"

I slowly walked up to them.

"Ying Fa, this here is Ju-Yon Quon. She is one of my attorneys and I have already explained your current condition to her. Yelen here has agreed to her use her home as a bait trap for her father and brother." said Sonomi.

Yelen nodded and so did Ju-Yon. "I believe it is best that she stays out of the house for the rest of the day. Have her stay out with Xiao Lang until tomorrow. I've created a slight diversion in having her brother and father come here."

Sakura looked very confused. "Why would you want them to come here?"

"Because the police will be waiting for them. They've been given an invitation to tour the Li Clan mansion as it is one of the famous mansions in Hong Kong. As soon as they appear here, we'll give them a slight tour, and when they leave the mansion the police will be waiting for them." Sonomi said.

Just then Syaoran came into view. "I was expecting Sakura, but I wasn't expected all of you. Explain mother?"

Yelen sighed. "I'll explain everything to you in a minute. You and Ying Fa must be hungry, go get something to eat and I'll meet you in your father's office. Ying Fa, I believe Fuutie and Fanren wants to see you after you have had something to eat."

Sakura nodded and she and Syaoran went to get something to eat.

-Meanwhile-

A certain Kinomoto was reading the invitation that was sent to them as a complimentary gift. He smirked. 'This will be the end for Sakura Kinomoto.'

The other Kinomoto was going through his contact list on his cell phone when he came across a text message from Yukito. He immediately read the text and found some interesting news.

The message was written as such: STOP TRYING TO HURT SAKURA NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, AND IT TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO SEE WHAT I WAS DOING. SAKURA IS YOUR SISTER, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, DON'T HURT HER!

Touya didn't know what to think. He knew in his mind that Sakura is the reason mom is dead. If it wasn't for Sakura, Nadeshiko would still be here.

It was their mother's kindness that led that family together. After her death, everything started to fall apart. Touya knew that his father wasn't great with kids, especially right after Nadeshiko died. Fujitaka started to hurt Touya too, but he realized that it wasn't Touya's fault that his wife is gone. It was Sakura's. From that day on, Fujitaka has hurt, and only hurt Sakura. While in reality, he is also hurting his late wife.

Touya ripped his eyes away from the text message and on to his dad. His dad was planning on going to the tour of the Li Mansion. That is where Sakura is staying at.

Does he really want Sakura dead? Touya has done hurtful things to Sakura such as trying to rape her, but that doesn't mean that he wants her dead. Sakura running away had triggered his father's vengeance. If she hadn't ran away, she would probably still be hurt, but alive at least. Touya had to make a decision. Would he rather kill his sister with his father for what she has done to their mother? Or would he rather protect his sister and realize that all he has been doing is living in the past? No one can be too sure.

"Touya, pack some things. We're going on that tour." said Fujitaka.

Touya grabbed his bag and followed his dad. He couldn't decide, at least not yet.

-Li Mansion-

"So Ying Fa, where do you want to go today?" asked Syaoran.

Ying Fa was just staring into space. She hadn't really thought about what she wanted to do today. "I think I want to go see the art museum. I heard that it's quite extravagant."

Syaoran nodded. "Alright, we'll go as soon as Wai has gotten the limo ready."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and started to blush. "Um, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask, that kiss, was it real?"

Syaoran just stared at Sakura, then he began to laugh. "Ying Fa, of course the kiss was real."

Sakura wasn't sure if he meant it or not. He was laughing, was he laughing at me? "Syaoran, did you mean it?" Sakura spoke softly.

Syaoran stopped laughing. He looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Yes Sakura. I meant it. I may not have kissed a girl before, but I defenitely know that I meant it. Don't worry Sakura, you're father won't find you. Let's go, the limo's ready."

Sakura nodded and got up. She didn't realize that when she got up her face was really close to Syaoran's. "My, my Sakura, I didn't know you wanted me that badly."

Sakura reddened. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Come on."

As they were leaving for the museum, Yelen watched from her window. "I feel that something bad is going to happen today."

"Something bad is going to happen to Yelen. Today is the day we catch Fujitaka and Touya." Sonomi said while reading the newspaper.

"Yes, I know that, but it is not that. It's something else, something different than what I have been feeling before."

"We'll know what it is when it gets closer to the time." said Ju-Yon.

-Outside the Mansion-

As the limo that carried Sakura and Syaoran turned the corner to go to the museum, Fujitaka and Touya came into view of the Mansion.

"What are we waiting for dad? Why can't we just go in and get her?" Touya asked.

"We are going to wait until we get the opportune moment. When we do, we barge in there and snatch Sakura."

Somehow Touya knew this wasn't going to work out. It seems that he has inherited his mothers sixth sense, in a way.

Touya and Fujitaka sat on a bench on the other side of the street of the mansion.

-Museum-

"This here is a painting of..." the voice of the guide trailing away.

Sakura's thoughts were running wild in her mind. She couldn't tell what was reality and what was fantasy. All her mind was telling her was that something was going to happen today.

(Seems like she and Touya both got their mother's talent.)

As if in a dream, her thoughts were broken by the touch of Syaoran. Sakura looked up.

"Hey, it's not polite to daydream while listening to the guide about the magnificent art of DiVinci." Syaoran said with a smirk.

Sakura huffed.

As they returend to the limo to go back home, Sakura had this wild vision of her and her mother together.

'Sakura, Sakura! Listen to me, don't go back to the mansion yet. Stay out as long as you can. Please Sakura, listen to your mother!'

Sakura stiffened. "Syaoran, could we stay out a little while longer? Maybe go to the mall?"

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "The Mall? I'm not very good in that subject, maybe I could get Mei Lin to go with you?"

Sakura grabbed ahold of Syaoran's sleeve. "No, I want to go with you."

Syaoran sighed. 'The things I do for love.' he thought. He nodded and told the limo driver to take them to Seaside West Mall.

-Outside / Inside the Mansion-

"Now Touya, is the time to walk into the mansion." Fujitaka said, while standing up.

He and Touya crossed the street and onto the mansion's property. Touya rang the doorbell.

A petite lady came to the door. "Hello, are you here for a tour of the mansion?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Are you our tour guide?" asked Fujitaka.

"No Sir, but I will take you to her now." said the petite lady.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Li these two have an invitation to tour the mansion." the petite lady said and excused herself.

"Welcome to the Li Mansion. I am Yelen Li, headmistress of the household. If you would so kindly leave your belongings here, we will go right ahead on the tour." said Yelen.

Touya immediately put his things on the ground, while his father, Fujitaka hesitated for a bit. Then the grand tour began.

-Outside the Mansion-

Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the limo. Syaoran was carrying three bags on each side and he huffed. 'Darn woman, I can't believe she made me carry all these. She could have carried the light one.' Just then a tingling sensation crawled up his neck.

"Hey Ying Fa, come back here for a sec." Syaoran asked.

Sakura was almost at the door and turned around and walked towards where syaoran was. "Yes, Syaoran?"

Just then, Syaoran let go of all the bags and tooks Sakura's face in his hands. He then pressed his lips to hers. Thirty seconds later he pulled back. " I, uh, better put everything inside, stay out here okay?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded. All she could do was nod and she went towards where the benches were.

Syaoran picked up her bags and he entered the house. He told Wei to drop it off in his room and he went back outside to be with Sakura.

-Bench-

"Hey, it's a lovely weather we are having today huh?" Syaoran said, standing behind Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "Yes, it is a lovely weather." Sakura moved over for Syaoran to sit.

"Ying Fa, it's okay to call me Xiao Lang if you want to. I don't mind you saying it at all."

Sakura nodded. "The Elders are going to make you marry me aren't they?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm objecting it. Now, if they kept me marrying Mei Lin, I'd so object."

Sakura giggled. "I don't think I would like to marry my cousin, or my brother even!"

"Ying Fa, promise me that whatever happens after this, you'll stay with me?" Syaoran asked.

"Li Xiao Lang, are you trying to propose to me?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"That is the idea, my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Then I will accept your..." Sakura's answer was cut off when the door to the mansion opened.

Out stepped Fujitaka and Touya. Sakura froze and hid her face behind Syaoran's. But they didn't need to worry, for police men all came out from behind the bushes, out of trashcan's, police car's hiding. Fujitaka and Touya had no where to go.

Touya raised his hands up in defeat, while Fujitaka ruffled with something from his bag. "I have the right to an attorney and trial!"

That is what struck Yelen, Sonomi, and Ju-Yon. Of course, how could they have forgotten that they do have the right to a trial and attorney. Luckily, Ju-Yon is on Sonomi's side.

Sakura couldn't belive her eyes. Her worse nightmare is coming true. She never spoke about it, but it was all there. The next thing that should happen is Touya getting shot.

True to her words, Touya grabbed the bag away from his father and ran across the field. "Touya! Get back here, are you crazy?"

The next thing you know, everything was in slow motion. One of the police men shot his gun and the bullet, at break neck speed, plunged it's way into Touya's leg. Touya fell to the ground and was cuffed, as well has Fujitaka.

"We will see to it that you get a lawyer and a trial, until then you will be staying at the police headquarters.

Sakura was frozen on spot, she couldn't believe that her brother had tried to run away from police, she couldn't believe her brother got shot, she couldn't believe that her father and brother have a right to an attorney and trial. Sakura couldn't move, she didn't want to move.

"Ying Fa?" asked Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang, there is no need to call her Ying Fa anymore. They now know. Take her inside where she can rest. She obviously saw something she didn't want to see."

Just then they got a phone call from Japan. "Hello, Aunt Yelen. It's Eriol."

Yelen smiled. "Hello Eriol, what is it?"

"Tomoyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and I are heading up their for the trial. We are all witnesses." Eriol said through the phone.

"Of course. We'll make sure all of you have a place to stay. When will the trial be held? They haven't told us."

"It's held a week from today. Sakura's birthday."

Yelen nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure everything is ready by then. Take care of yourselves. Goodbye."

Yelen walked up to where her son's bedroom was and knocked on the door.

Syaoran opened it. "Yes Mother?"

"Xiao Lang, the trial is set for next week wednesday. The same day as Sakura's birthday." said Yelen.

Syaoran nodded and closed the door. 'Great, now I have to think of a birthday present for Sakura, while making sure her father and brother go behind bars.'

A/N: There you go! The 12th chapter. Took me awhile, but I got it done. I'm actually going to add one more chapter to this story. Instead of the next one being the Epilogue, the next one will be chapter 13: Sakura's Unhappy Birthday. Please go read and review!


	14. Sakura's Unhappy Brithday

A/N: Ahh!!! Okay I apologize from the bottom of my heart!! I didn't mean to neglect this fic for...over a year!! bows down I promise you that you will LOVE this chapter!! I had to think on what I was doing. I decided on a plot twist...yes..a plot twist!! Now I know what I'm doing The final chapter, the epilogue will be uploaded in Mid-March or sooner. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS gang or the Inuyasha gang.

---Thanks to all those who have reviewed.---

**The Blossom and The Wolf  
By Step of Faith**

Last time-

Yelen walked up to where her son's bedroom was and knocked on the door.

Syaoran opened it. "Yes Mother?"

"Xiao Lang, the trial is set for next week wednesday. The same day as Sakura's birthday." said Yelen.

Syaoran nodded and closed the door. 'Great, now I have to think of a birthday present for Sakura, while making sure her father and brother go behind bars.'

-End-

**Chapter 13: Sakura's Unhappy Birthday**

A week has passed by and it was time for Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto's trial. Though that's not the only thing on everyone's mind. It was also Sakura's birthday. Seems to me that things aren't going to be all usually happy.

In the living room were Sonomi, Yelen, and Ju-Yon. They were talking about the trial that is to happen today.

"So, do we have enough evidence of what they did to Sakura?" asked her aunt, Sonomi.

"I believe we will, Sakura's friends from Japan are all coming over to be eye witnesses. My son is even an eye witness." Yelen mentioned while sipping her tea.

"Yes, but we still need to get everything prepared. I will be back two hours before the trial starts. Let me get everything in order." Ju-Yon said, as she stands up to leave.

"Excuse me, Ms. Quon?" said a small, but dainty voice.

Ju-Yon smiled, "Yes Sakura? Do you have a question?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today." Sakura bowed.

"You're welcome Sakura. I'm glad to be on your side for the trial. Why don't you and your friends do something good today. It's your birthday, isn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hoe!?"

Syaoran sweatdropped as he was walking right next to her. "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him with the evil eye. "Well...seeing as what I was going through, of course I'd forgotten it!"

Syaoran laughed. "You're the first person I've met that has forgotten her own birthday!"

Sakura lunged at Syaoran. "Why you little..."

Yelen giggled. "Why don't the two of you do something. Perhaps, a date?"

"Mother!!" Syaoran yelled and blushed.

Sakura laughed. "Come on, Syaoran. Let's go do something."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out the door.

Yelen smiled. "I do believe, my son has found his happiness."

"Yes, but would Sakura find hers with him? I mean, he is the leader of the Li Clan. When he gets older, he won't be able to spend as much time with her." said Ju-Yon.

Yelen smirked. "He will, trust me, he will."

Back to Syaoran and Sakura...

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled and turned to Sakura. "What is it?"

"About your...ahem, proposal...I...accept." Sakura said, blushing.

Syaoran's smile brightened. "I knew you would."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Hoe!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Well, my dear fiance, what shall we do?"

Sakura grinned playfully. "Let's go do something momento-ish."

"Momento-ish?" Syaoran asked, with his head tilted.

"I know!! Take me to that special place again. Please!?" Sakura begged.

Syaoran smiled. "How could I say no to that face. Alright, let's go."

Sakura squealed. "I Love You!!!"

Syaoran grinned even more. "I knew there was a reason why I wanted to marry you."

Half and hour later, they arrived at the special place.

"EEEHHH!!! It's just how it was! Syaoran, Thank You." Sakura smiled.

"Anything for you, Ying Fa. Also, there is another surprise here. Walk this way, please." Syaoran bowed.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, Little Wolf."

Syaoran had to grin at that. "Take a look, my cherryblossom."

Sakura peered past Syaoran to see what he meant. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, she fell in love. "Oh, Xiao Lang, it's beautiful. You put a Sakura tree here?"

"Well, if there are wolves, there has to be sakura trees...don't you think?"

Sakura smiled. "Just like The Blossom and The Wolf. Huh?"

Syaoran had to think. "Yes, just like the blossom and the wolf...but, what is the blossom and the wolf?"

Sakura fell down with a sweatdrop on her head. "The Blossom and The Wolf is a poem written by our author."

"Our Author? Hey, why do we have an author..isn't this reality?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura giggled...

"Syaoran...someone had to have written this story."

(Author: Indeed!!! I have written this story after I wrote the poem The Blossom and The Wolf. Poem can be found on my website in my profile...Carry On Syaoran and Sakura!!)

"Well, putting that aside. Let's have some fun before the trial." Syaoran said, pulling Sakura towards the little wolf cubs.

Sakura smiled. 'This couldn't be anymore perfect. I love Syaoran. I don't think I'll ever want to leave his side ever.'

'Sakura is the perfect person. I didn't think I'd fall in love while in Japan. I can't even remember why I even went to Japan.' Syaoran thought, as he dragged Sakura along.

---Meanwhile---

"Wow, Hong Kong,China is sooooo beautiful!!!" cried an overly happy black-haired girl.

"Hey!! We didn't come here just to play and look around, you know." said an overly pushy silver-haired boy.

The black-haired girl turned around to look at him. "I know that!! I've never been here before so it's only natural for me to act like a tourist."

"Higurashi-san, Tetsusaiga-san, we'll leave without you." Yelled Hiirigizawa Eriol.

Yep. They are all here due to the trial being held in Hong Kong. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all heading towards the Li Mansion. They'll be talking with Yelen Li, Sonomi Daidouji(Tomoyo's Mother), and Ju-Yon Quon.

"Hey, once we get there, please bow to Yelen. If you don't she'll hurt you, badly!" Eriol said, snickering.

"Hey, I can hear you snicker. So don't try to trick us into doing anything we don't need to do!" yelled Inuyasha.

Eriol smiled. "Let's go, shall we? Yelen's place isn't too far from here."

Then the whole lot walked on.

---Back with Syaoran and Sakura---

Walking hand in hand, Sakura and Syaoran walked down the narrow path between to Sakura Tree's.

Sakura was thinking, 'I'm so glad to be here right now. If it weren't for Syaoran, I don't know what would have happened.' She smiled.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

In one split second, Sakura had her lips upon Syaoran's. Syaoran's eyes went wide for a second before he closed them and kissed back.

Sakura couldn't be any happier than right then and there. She was with the person that she'll be loving her whole life.

"Syaoran, I love you. I really, truly do." Sakura cooed.

Syaoran had a light smile upon his face. "And I love you just as much as you love me."

He bent down to kiss her one more time on the lips before they parted.

"Come on, the trial will be starting in about an hour. We'll need to get ready." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, grabbed his hand and they left the special place.

---At The Trial House---

"Order!! Order!! We will now begin the Trial for the rights of Kinomoto Sakura." Ordered the Judge.

(AN: Please don't flame!! I don't know much about Judging lol)

Kinomoto Sakura was sitting down along side her aunt, Daidouji Sonomi and her Lawyer/Attorney, Ju-Yon. Sakura had felt confident that things will go her way.

On the opposite of where Sakura was, were Kinomoto Fujitaka and Touya. Touya's leg was wrapped in a tight bandage, while Fujitaka was in an orange suit..hehe

Touya seemed to feel a little out of touch. He seemed to have noticed what he was doing. He thought to himself, 'I'm going to turn myself in, I'll get redemption and then I will ask for forgiveness from Sakura. Yuki was right, I didn't know what I was doing. I knew that I loved Sakura, heck...she was more beautiful then any other girl I've known. Also, it wasn't her fault that mother had died. Mother had died unexpectedly. There was no way Sakura was the reason. I must atone for my crime.'

Before the trial had actually started, Touya raised his hand.

The judge acknowledged his hand. "You may speak."

Touya stood up, "I, Kinomoto Touya, will turn myself in. I will serve as much as I need to. I admit, I have done some terrible things in the past to my little sister. I have indeed tried to rape my little sister. I realized that was a horrible thing for a brother to do, and I am terribly feeling awful now. So please, let me redeem myself."

The judge was taking every word in. The judge smiled. "You will serve five years in prison in Japan. After your five years, you are to work at a Community Service hall for one year. Then you are free."

Touya couldn't believe that they would let him go that easily...Well, not that easily, but still! The judge had signaled the guards to take Touya away, but not before Touya walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I hope to gain your forgiveness for both myself, and Yukito. I don't expect to forgive me just yet, but I promise you that I will never do such a terrible thing to you again." Touya smiled and walked out.

Sakura was already in tears when she heard that Touya was willing to turn himself in. He must have realized how important family was. The only other thing was the trial for her father.

Sakura had felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up to her Aunt Sonomi and smiled. She knew she would win this.

"Will Kinomoto Sakura please come to the chair." Judge Muramoto called.

(AN: Hehe..didn't name him lmao...also...this sounds funny..well..like I said..I'm not sure about the whole judging thing.)

Sakura stood up and went to the chair, she spoke the words and sat down. She answered each question truthfully. When there was a question about an abuse, the judge would ask if there were any witness to come forward. Apparently, a whole lot would step forward. Everyone's account was true.

When Sakura stepped down, she felt as though the weight of the world had just left her shoulders. All that's left is for her father's part and then the Jury will decide.

After her father had taken the stand and swore to the words, he sat down. He had answered everything to his knowledge. He spoke a lie here an there, but those were objected. Then came the time for the jury to decide.

"We have come to a decision. We find that Kinomoto Fujitaka is guilty of Parental Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Abuse." The jury spoke.

The judge nodded. "I hereby sentence Kinomoto Fujitaka to 25 years in prison, no probation, no bail. Kinomoto Sakura will officially belong to Daidouji Sonomi."

Everyone was cheering rather wildly. They were all happy to know that Sakura wouldn't be with him anymore and that he would be behind bars.

But alas, good things weren't going to last. Not a second later after he was pronounced guilty, he had grabbed a gun from a security guard, whom he knocked out, and fired about three shots in the air.

Two shots had missed everyone entirely, but one shot managed to weave it's way into the crowd. Target? Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura had noticed the bullet coming straight toward her. Her eyes widened as she let out a scream. She closed her eyes to feel the impact. When she felt known, she opened her eyes.

Upon reviewing her surroundings, she noticed something was out of place. Where was Syaoran? She felt something nudging her leg. She looked down.

Sakura let out a heartfelt scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" There he was, her fiancée was on the ground.

Sakura fell to the ground. "Syaoran?? Syaoran!! OH god, please Syao, talk to me."

Yelen and Sonomi went to call an ambulance, while the judge had all guards capture Kinomoto Fujitaka.

'No...NO!! This can't be happening. I, I just found happiness...now they're taking it away.' Sakura thought, with tears streaming down her face.

Next thing she knew...all was black.

A/N: Yes..Yes..I am a sadist lol..Anyways, there's your major plot twist as that wasn't in the plans from the beginning hehe I hope you like it. Please review to your liking. I might actually have the Epilogue up by next, next monday...Maybe lmao...R/R


	15. Epilogue: New Family, New Life

A/N: *Throws Flowers all over the place.* I'm really, really glad that I stuck through with this fanfic. I am planning on updating my other two CCS fanfics in a couple of days, hopefully. I can't stand to keep everyone waiting any longer. On with the Story's Final Chapter....

A/N2: Someone has actually, finally asked..."Where's Meilin??" Answer: I have no clue...I threw her in here, but she died out?? Not sure where she fits, exactly. I might actually edit her out. Gah... Also... in this story, I had made her name as Mei Ling (which some call her).

Disclaimer: I do now own CardCaptor Sakura.

--Thank You To Those Who Have Reviewed.--

The Blossom and The Wolf

By Step of Faith

Epilogue: New Life, New Family

--Five Years Later...--

--Author's POV--

Twenty-One Year-Old, Kinomoto Sakura, stood hovering over a tombstone. The tombstone wasn't anything too fancy, but just right. She smiled, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Mother, it's me, Sakura. I know it's been years since I've last visited you. I know that you must think very little of me now." Sakura started. She bent down lower, so she could be eye-level with the tombstone.

Sakura's eyes weren't about to stop flooding. "Mother, Touya has been released from jail and is now doing community service for one year. He even managed to fall in love as well. Her name is Megumi and she was also doing community service for something she had done as well. They hit it off pretty well." Sakura sniffed.

Turning her head slightly, she looked at another tombstone which had her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka's name on it.

"Mother, after Father was caught for shooting in the courthouse, he was sentenced to life in prison. Apparently that didn't happen. After a year that he was in prison, we had found out that he had contracted a disease while in prison. The doctors said that there was no hope for him and he was not going to live very long. He had died approximately three days after my 17th birthday, on which that was the anniversary of his first year in prison. I was kind of glad that he had passed on early, that way he wouldn' t have to suffer through so much pain. Touya had wanted to place Father at another site, but I had begged to let Father's resting place be with you. At least, both of you are now free."

"Sakura, are you just about done?", came from a soft, sexy, low voice. Out from the shadows, a man of twenty-one years of age, stood tall and proud. His chestnut hair swaying in the wind, and his amber eyes glowing ever so brightly.

Sakura smiled. "I'll be done in a minute, Syao." Turning her head back towards her mother's grave, she spoke softly, "Mother, I know that you haven't officially met him, but I would like you to meet my fiancée, Li Xiao Lang, or just Syaoran. After all the harsh times that I have been through, he was there for me. He saved me, he rescued me from myself. I am so glad to have met him, I am so glad that he had transferred into my high school. We're now going to be married tomorrow. Please watch from above. I love you, Mother."

Standing up from where she was kneeling, Sakura brushed off any residue that was clinging to the bottom of her dress. She smilled and turned her head towards Syaoran.

"Syao, ready to go?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran, leaned up from the tree that he was leaning on. "Been ready. Let's start shopping!!"

'I have never seen Syaoran look so happy in shopping.' Sakura thought. "Syaoran, I never knew that you liked shopping so much!?"

With a flip of his hair, Syaoran smirked and replied, "Sweetie, when it comes to baby shopping stuff, you know I'll be there."

Sakura smiled.

--Sakura's POV--

I smiled.

As we were walking through the cemetary back to the car, I spoke. "Syao, it's been five years since that day. I'm so glad that you were alright."

Syaoran looked at me as if I was crazy. "Sakura, you know that I would never leave you right? I wouldn't have dreamed of dieing on you just when everything was getting better."

I looked down towards the pavement. "I know, it's just that when I woke up in the hospital room, I thought that I really had lost you."

I felt my chin lift up. I just happened to automatically stare into those deep amber eyes. I was mesmerized.

"Sakura, for a second you almost did lose me. Remember? If it hadn't been for your pursuading attempts to bring me back, I would not be here with you right now. You are everything to me Sakura Kinomoto. You know that I would have died for you as long as you were alright." Syaoran said to me, looking me directly in the eyes.

I felt my own eyes start to tear. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. "Syaoran, I want to walk down that aisle with you tomorrow. Let's start shopping!!" I took his hand, and we started our way to our car.

--Flashback to Five Years Ago--

--Author's POV--

Sakura let out a heartfelt scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" There he was, her fiancèe was on the ground.

Sakura fell to the ground. "Syaoran?? Syaoran!! OH god, please Syao, talk to me."

Yelen and Sonomi went to call an ambulance, while the judge had all the guards capture Kinomoto Fujitaka.

'No...NO!! This can't be happening. I, I just found happiness...now they're taking it away.' Sakura thought, with tears streaming down her face.

Next thing she knew....all was black.

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

The sound of a heart moniter was going off. Kinomoto Sakura lied on the hospital bed. Slowly, but surely her eyes started to open.

"Finally!! I thought I would have to wait for an eternity for you to wake up!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

I moan escaped Sakura's lips. "Wh...Where am I?" Sakura let her sleepy eyes tear across the room.

"You are in the hospital, Stupid! Geez, get with the program girl. You didn't become Syaoran's fiancèe for nothing!" yelled the voice.

Sakura moved her arm to rub her eyes and then massage her head. "I swear I heard this voice before, but where to place it."

"It's me! The girl you stole Syaoran from! Mei Ling!! Mei Ling!!" Mei Ling cried.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Mei...Mei Ling!!"

Mei Ling crossed her arms together, "Dang, you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been anyways?" Sakura asked, still looking around.

Mei Ling, who was leaning against the hospital wall, stood away from it. "I've been scouting other guys, of course, but that doesn't have any importance to you. As to why I'm here, I'm here to bring you to Syaoran as soon as you had woken up."

"Syaoran!? Oh God, is he okay??" Sakura frantically asked.

Mei Ling hmphed. "Why don't you see for yourself." Mei Ling's bangs fell over her eyes. "He's been like this since he been out of surgery. Maybe, you can wake him up."

Sakura's eyes fell down to her bed. "Syaoran...how...how long has it been since then?"

Mei Ling averted her gaze. "Six Days. You've been out for six days. These past six days, Xiao Lang has been suffering. Waiting for you to wake him up! So now, go and wake him up!!"

Sakura gulped. She has never seen anyone as angry as Mei Ling was. Sure she would go wake him up, but she can't even get out of the bed.

"Mei Ling, I would go, but... the bars are up on this bed, and I can't get out." Sakura embarrassingly said.

Mei Ling blushed. She released the bars and got Sakura a wheel chair. "Here, let's go already."

Mei Ling helped Sakura get out of the bed. Slowly, Sakura grabbed a hold of the wall, and made her way towards the door. She had to get to Syaoran, she had to know if he was alright.

The face that Mei Ling had shown wasn't a pretty one. She couldn't tell Sakura about Syaoran, if Sakura really wanted to know, she would have to see for herself.

"Mei Ling?" Sakura asked.

Mei Ling turned her head a bit to glance at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura put her head down, "I was wondering... You and Syaoran are cousins, yet why is it that you guys had to marry each other?"

Mei Ling stopped in her tracks. Mei Ling mumbled something very faint to the ears.

"What was that Mei Ling?" Sakura asked. As Sakura couldn't make out the words.

"It's because we are both from the Li Clan. It only seems right to have two Li Clan members marry so the bloodline stays strong." Mei Ling cried in Anguish.

Sakura gasped. She had no idea that Mei Ling had such emotions for Syaoran. "You, I really do love him, don't you..."

"Of course I do!! I've loved him since we were both kids. I know that we are cousins, but the Elders were the one to make the decision...and...and now, now you stole Syaoran away from me. He was my everything, and yet, he has fallen for the likes of you! I despise you, Sakura Kinomoto! I despise you, but..." Mei Ling let everything out, she fell to the floor and started crying. "I, I can't hate you."

Sakura stood dumbfounded. Sakura had no idea how Mei Ling's feelings for Syaoran were that strong. Sure, she knew that Mei Ling had feelings, but to this point...

Sakura kneeled down to Mei Ling's eye level. "Mei Ling, I know what I have done to you was horrible. I admit, I hadn't plan on falling in love with him, nor had I known that he was falling for me. It just happened Mei Ling. It just happened that way. I know that you don't like me, and I probably would never get your blessings, but right now, Syaoran is the one who needs us, and only Syaoran can tell you how he feels about me, and about you." Sakura extended a hand to Mei Ling.

Mei Ling looked at the stretched out hand and grasped it. Despite how much she despised Sakura, she couldn't help but feel warmth when Sakura helps someone.

Both of them slowly made it down the hallway where Syaoran was resting. Upon reaching the door, they had found Yelen, Sonomi, Eriol, Tomoyo, and the others waiting by the door.

Tomoyo's eyes brightened. "Oh Sakura! You're awake! I'm so glad that you are alright!." Tomoyo said, while giving Sakura a big hug.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Tomoyo. How is Syaoran doing?"

Tomoyo's smile fell. "He's been in this state since he got out of surgery. He hasn't awakened yet, we think that you may be the only one."

Sakura was handed a hospital gown and a mask. She opened the door and made her way to Syaoran.

Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes. 'Oh god, Syaoran!! Please, please wake up.' Sakura thought. Of course, her thoughts weren't going to go through to him.

Sakura sat down in the chair next to him, and grabbed his cold hand. She winced from the temperature change.

"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you listening? I want you to know that I'm thankful that you had taken the bullet for me. However, I'm not to impressed at your healing abilities. You're the Xiao Lang, you shouldn't be in the hospital like this. So, please Syaoran, wake up!!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. Seeing Syaoran in an immobilized state was too much for her. She cried and put her head down on his bed. She cried, and cried till she couldn't cry anymore.

"Syaoran, why? When we have just found each other... I, I love you Syaoran. So don't leave me yet." Sakura said, before drifting off.

--Syaoran's POV--

It's dark. There is nothing around me. So why do I hear so much noise?

I look around the pitch blackness, I yell out. "Hello!!! Can anyone hear me??" Nothing. Just my echo ringing in every direction.

I sighed. I decided to sit down as I had nothing else to do. If I kept walking, I'd get no where. If I kept yelling, no one would hear me. Sitting down was my best choice.

I closed my eyes. I thought about why I am in this predicament. I memory of me getting shot by a bullet, covering the girl I loved. It was then I realized why I'm here. I'm here because I protecting the person that was more important to me then life itself.

I stood up and started running. I kept running and running until I couldn't run anymore. Why couldn't I get out of this place? I need to go back and make sure Sakura is alright. It was then, that I heard distant voices.

"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you listening?" was the voice I clearly heard. It was Sakura. The voice was muffled, but it was certainly her voice.

"Sakura!! Sakura!! I'm listening!! Can't you hear me!??" I yelled out.

Sakura kept talking. "I want you to know that I'm thankful that you had taken the bullet for me. However, I'm not to impressed at your healing abilities. You're the Xiao Lang, you shouldn't be in the hospital like this. So, please Syaoran, wake up!!"

My eyes were starting to water. I wanted to wake up badly. Why couldn't I wake up?? Then I heard it, the words I was longing to hear.

"I, I love you Syaoran." Those words kept echoing within the darkness of this emptiness.

I sat back down, distraught. "I, love you too, Sakura." I softly said, tears running down my face.

The next thing I know, there was a bright light which enveloped me....

--Author's POV--

Syaoran's hand twitched. That little twitch made Sakura jump up. She looked around the room, and then noticed Syaoran's eyes were trying to open.

"Syaoran?? Oh, please wake up!! You can do it!!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. "S...Saku...ra?" Syaoran hoarsely said.

Sakura smiled through her tears. "Oh god!! Thank You!! I'm so glad!!" Sakura jumped up to hug him.

"Ouch!!" Syaoran winced.

Sakura let go. "Oops! Sorry!"

--End Flashback--

"Syaoran!! What do you think of this one??" Sakura brightly asked. It has been a while since that incident, and finally, Sakura is going to be married to Syaoran and also have a baby.

"Sakura, just pick anything. Remember, I can afford anything." Syaoran sighed. Sure, he had said he was excited about baby shopping things, but he hadn't expected Sakura to take him to every single store in the mall.

Syaoran smiled. At least she's happy. With her new family, and new life...

Little firefly dancing in the moonlight  
When the stars also shine bright  
A lonely blossom sitting by a tree  
Always asking herself: "Why is it always me?"

A brave wolf sitting on a hill  
Eating enough to have his fill  
He watches the lonely flower  
Who is weak with no power

The blossom looked his way  
As she is being blown in the month of May  
The wolf pounces down to the little ground  
As he picks up the wilted blossom  
Who had ntohing but a frown

The wolf carries and tends to her  
As her body is covered by his fur  
Kisses and caresses all night long  
Where nothing can go wrong

So this is the story  
Told by one another  
This is the proof  
Of The Blossom and The Wolf

--

End.

AN: Now, it is officially over. Finally!! This story has really come a long way, and half way through, I somehow changed the story plot. It is finally over, no more!! The Blossom and The Wolf is history!! Now, I have a weight lifted off my shoulders. It's been a long... 5 years... yes, a very long 5 years. To finish a story. It's finally over!! Also, that poem is connected to this story... Poem is credited to me :) I hope you had enjoyed this story. On to new things!!


End file.
